The Fabled
by MasterStone
Summary: A group of people with extraordinary gifts take on many challenges and villains in their life, while helping others do the same. In the end they will come together and form a force to be reckoned with.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Draco Begins**

Draco was born Human and Fable. His father was a dragon and his mother was a human(mundane) who met Draco's father in her hometown. Little is known about the for details of their encounter. Draco father came to mundane world in refuges several years before the great exile and learned to adapt with the mundane culture. His mother was a nurse who happened to ran into Draco's father after being injured in an accident. This is where the two began to fall in love. One night as Draco's mother was on her way home, she was being mugged by a common thug. Then Draco's father came to rescue and scared the thug away by exhaling his flames. Draco's mother, wasn't frightened that night..she was fascinated by his mysteriousness.

9 Months later, Draco was born and as his father pick up toddler Draco, the two was embedded in a warn flaming aura. It was surely Draco's father proudest moment of his life. Unfortunately, Draco got older,and his father had to return to the world of fables. He gave his lover a sweet kiss and hugged his son tightly and gave him a medallion with a dragon on it just before he transformed into his dragon form and took off into the night. Draco stared into the sky as his father disappeared out of his life

Now, Draco who is all grown up in his early twenties is a street racer and occasional gets in trouble with the law from time to time. But little do he know, his life is about to change forever. One night around 1:30 AM after going home from one of his races, Draco feels a strong wind blowing north of from him. He is then attacked by large wolf and seems to effortlessly dodge its attacked. However, knowing if the wolf really wanted to harm him the wolf could easily made his attack while Draco was distracted so he feels that he was being tested. Draco threw a fireball at the wolf and when the smoke clears the wolf was on top of a building taunting him. Enrage, Draco went after the beast then the chase ended with Draco abruptly running into a strange portal leading from the mundane world to a snowy forest.

Several feet away the large wolf stood waiting for Draco. So Draco got up and said "So you really want to get smoked huh wolf?" The wolf grew twice as large and began taunting him even more until Draco transformed into his dragon form out of frustration and then a large crest between them lite up between the two. The wolf responded, my father was right you really are the son the Delphantez, the dragon prince...

Draco preparing to strike suddenly halts and the aura from the crest reverts him back into his human form, and renders him unconscious. The large wolf also returns to his normal size and summons a group of fairies to take the unconscious Draco through the forest... Draco awoken inside of a house in front of a warm fire, with the only memory of him and the wolf during their short conflict.

He notices a group of pictures decorated. They were label pictures of people and mystical creatures and he browses through as many before he is interrupted by a dwarf. "What the hell..." Draco as he see's the dwarf. "Yes i sometimes get that alot" the dwarf replied. But really, there is much I need to discuss with you regarding your father, the homelands and the mundy world. Draco interrupted the dwarf and told him "Yeah sorry but as much as I would like to learn more about this fairytale, I have move important things to do in the REAL world. So if you don't mind..." Gwaghohoho, you are so stubborn and selfish, just like your father. Bare with me young dragon I will gladly take you back to your world but seriously there something you must know. Please come with me and I'll explain everything. Fine, Draco replied and then he followed the dwarf outside to old ruins.

While arriving at the entrance, the dwarf explained to Draco he was part of a royal dragon bloodline that date back hundreds of years and through those the royal dragons protected the dragon utopia of Garraz. He also mentioned that Draco's father was a prince and soon to be king before the great exile. "How did you know my father? Draco ask. The dwarfed replied "i met him 80 years ago, when i visited the mundane world in. He saved my life so in returned, I would find you and teach you about your heritage. Really Wolven did the finding though. "gwahahhoho" Who is that? Draco asked.

The big wolf that attacked you, he's a good friend of your father and me, quite the character he is, the dwarf said. Draco replied "Ohhhh" whats his story...?" "I don't know his whole story, but I do know he is one of the 7 sons of the North Wind and Winter. You may have heard of one of his younger siblings in mundane tales, The big bad wolf." the dwarf explains. "Well that explains a lot sort of..."

Then suddenly Draco and the dwarf is attacked by a monstrous creature.

"What the actual fuck is that thing?!" Draco yelled. IT'S A WENDIGO, WATCH OUT FOR IT'S CLAWS, the dwarfed screamed. Draco appears to be weaker and slower due to the side effects from the crest. The wendigo scratches Draco's arm, badly wounding him. Suddenly as the monster draws in to finish Draco off, it is suddenly tackled by who it appears to be Wolven. Relieved, the injured Draco tries to to help Wolven and tries to transform to his dragon but he is still affected by the side effects of the crest. As the battle rages on the wendigo tries to grab Wolven, but his swiftness is out matches the monster. Wolven the manages to bite the wendigos neck and tears part of its flesh off. The Wendigo falls the the ground in pain, before triggering its powerful regeneration, then mutters "Well well, my Master sure knows how to choose them..." Wolven then replies "Soon your master will be another bloodstain on my fangs, and the rest of your monstrous clan." Then the wendigo grins then vanishes into the forest...

"Are you ok?" Wolven to Draco. "Yeah im fine...hurts like hell, but fine." Good, Wolven replied. "I need to pay someone a visit, Dewloren will guide you back to your world after your wounds are tended to." Draco demanded that Wolven answer his questions. I will tell you everything I know a soon as I can, but right now you need to get back to your world.. please Draco." In unsatisfactory, Draco muttered "Fine, but before he would leave, Draco demanded that Wolven, tell him who and where exactly his father was. "Right now I can say is that he is in this world, alive but needs our help. But right now you need to rest and return you world. Besides, this wont be the last time we will meet." said Wolven. Draco nodded in approval, then is helped up by Dewloren who ask Wolven, "So this is really happening. The war is really happening...?" Wolven looked away and said " We could end this before it actually happens we just need to tie up loose ends" before dashing away into the night.

"Does he always do that?" Draco, said. Dewloren laughs and the 2 returned to the cabin while being watched by a mysterious woman hidden behind the trees who then turns into a bird like creature and flies away...

**Too be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wolf, Dragon, Vampire, Phoenix and Fairy

Wolven makes his way through the forest until he arrives at a large pillar decorated with a Nordic symbols. He moves closer to the center and howls elegantly until the symbols glow and teleports him to a shrine in the mountains. The shrine contains artwork and artifacts of the history lycanthropy. One of the artifacts being small statue of a werewolf fighting what it appears to be Dracula the vampire king. Wolven then is greeted by a large white werewolf creature. "Young wolf, you have entered my chamber. What business thy have here?" the white werewolf said walking to its large chair. "I am Wolven son of the North Wind & Winter, I have come to request info on the two things. The crest of Dragon et loup and the fortress that is holding the dragon prince Delphantez." Wolven said. Then the giant werewolf looked at the skylight and said " The crest you speak of contains great power. Enough power to grant power to anyone or anything that calls upon its power... What do you want with such power?" The werewolf said."

"I plan on using it's power to slay a demon king known as Aizaax. After two years I have finally caught up with him. He plans on using of army of wendigo to invade the mundy world." Wolven said.

Then the werewolf said to Wolven "Yes, but as of now he is too powerful for you to face, even with the power of the crest. Do you have a plan young wolf?"

Wolven looked at the ground and said "Yes, I manage to find the son of the dragon prince. I have already tested him, and he is indeed the chosen one. I believe we can this battle with him, but we need to come up with a more subtle that Aizaax won't even be able to counter. I also have someone that can deal with the wendigo army as well"

The werewolf smiled and said "This generation is quite fascinating, i might just have to step out of my chamber and join the fun myself... Very well then, I shall tell you something that will be severely useful in your quest. The crest may be able to maximize it's power when the 2 chosen beast are brought together but when combined with powers of other legendary creatures and fables it will gain enough power to destroy a entire world and do much more. Which is it must be used carefully. As for locating the dragon prince, according to my sources he is currently being held in a stronghold in the ruins of his kingdom guard by wendigo's. Getting inside will not be easy."

"Thank you elder, that all i needed to know.." Wolven said and then kneeled in respect and went to the exit, but is then the werewolf ask Wolven "Doe's the child know what he up against?" Wolven then said "I believe he is destined for great things, in short time and some training he is just the kind of hero this world needs. Thank you again elder wolf" Wolven then leaves the chamber.

Meanwhile in the mundane world, Draco is walking out of the strip club accompanied by his best friend Marco, a half vampire. "Lighten up Draco, the life style your living you going visit places like this all the time "NASCAR driver!" Marco says to Draco as they walk down the street. "At least I wont be scaling the streets for my next helpless victims just to get a moment of "clarity.".." Draco said sarcastically. "Very funny, now tell about your adventure in fairytale land you had yesterday will ya?"

"Well i got attacked by a wolf, i chased it through a portal it we fought and then some symbol or something lite up then I fell unconscious. After that I woke up in a dwarfs cottage and we went to old ruins. THEN, we got attacked by some shit ugly monster, uhhhh a wendigo that nearly killed me. Oh and I found out my dad is a prince and held captive by a psychopathic demon knight who commands a army of wendigo's AND NOW I have to find a way to get back my dragon powers save him and the fable world and this world..." Draco ranted.

"Are you getting high again?" Marco said. "You moron, then how do explains this big ass scar on my arm. This is real." said Draco.

"Well, us non-humans just can get a break. Always someone trying to take over the world or destroy or screw something. My father wanted me to live with him in his castle in Europe, but I really like it here in the states. I remember I first came here and the first place I went to was the strip club in area in new york. The pudding pie I think that what it's was called. The owner was a fucking moron too.."

"You are so fucking..." Draco pauses as he see's woman standing in front of him and Marco. The woman has long blue silky hair...white skin..dressed in a leather outfit with a picture of a phoenix on it and she's about Draco's age, in her early 20's. She has a medium size sword similar to a sword on her back and a phoenix medallion around her neck.

"Well well, what anime convention did you come from beautiful..?" Marco said flirtatiously.

"Sorry to interrupt the play date but, im going need the dragon boy come come with me.. so if you don't mind, fuck off bloodsucker before i have to poke you with something sharp.." The woman demanded.

"Oho feisty, direct and kinky. Is today my birthday?" Marco said joking.

"Hold up, who are you? How do you know that I'm a dragon? Draco says before the woman takes out her sword and lunges towards him.

"You need help, homes, you don't have your power you know?" Marco says.

"Just shut up and watch this" Draco says before he crafts a sword out of his flames.

The woman was surprised after witnessing Draco do that and continued her assault on Draco and see drew closes the two collided and only flames seen after impact...

The smoke and fire cleared and Draco and the woman stood barely injured. Marco was sitting on a rooftop from distance and yelled out "Umm I think you two should wrap this up... I see firetrucks coming... seriously..." Then suddenly the woman put her sword back into its sheath and collapsed exposing her burn. Draco rushed over to the fallen woman asking her if she was ok. The woman didn't want to accept Draco's pity and then black out. "Shit.." Draco said angrily. He then picked the girl up and told Marco that he was going to take her to Irene's to get fixed up. "Marco you should get out of here too, stay safe dude." Draco as he left the park. Marco nodded then speed away with his extraordinary vampire abilities.

Draco arrived at a house in the middle of a cul-de-sac in the inner city. He and the unconscious woman went to the doorstep and Draco knocked. A pretty short hair woman about the same age as Draco answered. "What the hell? Draco NO. NO NO NO!" the girl said while closing the door. "Wait Irene please! Your the only one I know who can help me at this point! Please!" Draco yelling and pleading. "Then why didn't you take her to the hospital. What if you cops scene you?" Irene questioning him. "She is just like us a fable. Please Irene, please..!" Draco pleaded.

Irene then opened the door and let Draco went into the living room and put the unconscious woman down on the couch and then Irene treated her wounds using her magic. "Thanks Irene" Draco said in relief. "Yeah now mind explaining to me what the hell happened?" Irene demanded. Draco then explained the past event's from meeting wolven and his encounter with this woman.

"Ok wow, yeah encountered a wendigo and survived? And now you have to stop and demon from destroying both worlds? Draco how do you get yourself into these kind of things" Irene while shipping her wine. Yeah i know, but I cant just you the asshole get away with, besides he has my father. "I know but you are going to get yourself killed man. You may be a fable but you are still human." Irene saying while concerning. "I'm getting stronger, even if I don't have my dragon power at the moment. but i gained something new. And im starting to get the hang of it..." Draco as he made a fist of fire. "Even if you master this power you need to be careful and know what you're up against." Irene as the woman wakes up.

The woman wakes up and looks around, she see's Draco and tries to attack him "Woah wait hold on. I'm not your enemy calm down and why did you attack me back at the park?" Draco said. "You healed me, after i tried to cut your head off.. Thank you.. handsome, but you didn't have too...I" The woman as she lies back down. "Its alright you weren't no where close to killing me. "Draco said and then Irene rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. "I was ordered to either kill or bring you back alive by my master, but you put a good fight.." The woman said. "Who is your master and why do he wants to kill me?" Draco asked. The woman then paused and responded "In return for my sisters life, I would bring you back either dead or alive. He was going to feed my sister to those monsters. I couldn't allow it. Lord Aizaax can be very convincing." The mentioning of his name struck Draco and reminded him that Aizaax is the one who is holding his father captive. "Wait a minute he's the one who has my father.. he's the antagonist in all of this and he needs to pay for all the pain he's caused people. Hes going to pay for this dearly.. By the way, what is your name?" Draco asked. " Name is Viera, I am daughter of the phoenix queen..." The woman replied.

Draco decided to ask the woman to join him on his quest to help save his father and her sister and stop the sinister Aizaax. But Viera hesitated and looked down and said "But if he finds out..." He wont, and we can stage my capture. You take me to the fortress and we go in saved my father and your sister and kill that fucker Aizaax. Easy right? Draco said confidently.

"I guess but it wont be that easy with the just the two of us... We need more help." Viera as she picks up her sword. "Don't worry, Wolven is help us and the dwarf Dewloren is rounding up reinforcements. We just need to stick to the plan and the goal. We can this." Draco as he grabs Viera hand." Viera takes his hand of hers and say. "Fine, I hope your right... now lets go find your wolf friend" Draco smiles and Irene is interrupts the two saying "Um what the hell is that on my front lawn. And why isn't it glamored..?

"Glamored?" Darco as he walks towards the window and i shocked to she a wendigo out there waiting for something and he goes outside to see why.. The wendigo is different this time its not like the wendigo Draco encounter in the old ruins. Its humanoid but has identical features of the other one. It raises its hand and points to Draco and Viera and says "Viera... you have failed now, you and the dragon child must perish. Lord Aizaax has spoken." It approaches the two and draco prepares for combat only to be interrupted by Viera. "Draco please, let me handle this. I had enough of these bastards." Viera as she unsheathes her sword. "But Viera..." Draco as he tries to engage the wendigo. "You like to hog all the glory don't you?" Viera as she does her battle stance.

The wendigo the launches at Viera and she effortlessly dodge the creatures and then manage to slice its chest leaving it with a large bleeding gash. The wendigo then conjures a spell immobilizing Viera. She struggles to break free as the creature draws now and says "It's no use, your time has come" while licking his tongue. "VIERRAA" Draco as he tries to help her. Suddenly the spell begins to melt and a flaming aura in a form of a phoenix covers Viera. She then appears behind the wendigo and slashes it's skull in half. It falls to the ground and then its corps turn to ashes. Viera then sheaths her sword and turns to the bedazzled Draco and Irene and says "What?"

After the conflict Draco and Viera prepares to leave and is stop by Irene. "Wait, uhhhhh, ya know you're going your unavoidable demise so you might want to bring someone who can patch up your wounds so..."

"Fine Irene you can come" Draco says doing a face palm. Irene smiles and says "Yeah saving lives and stopping maniacs, maybe I'll meet the man of my dreams on the way"

"What ever Irene lets go. Im going to ask Marco if he wants to tag in too. Might as well..." Draco says. Then as the trio walks out Irene shouts "Do we really have to bring that pervert along...?" "Yes Irene, Marco may be pervY vamp, but we need all the help we can get. Now lets go."

The trio arrives at the club that Marco usually attends is greeted by him at the front. "Whoa whoa, ninja chick and SWEET IRENE!" Irene turns away and gives him the finger and he smiles. "Come on Marco were going on an "Adventure" in the fable lands" Draco says. "But wait, wait a minute, you plan of fighting those things alone?" Marco as he reminds Draco what is waiting for him at the fortress. "Yeah, yeah i know. Which is why im recruiting you in this. I need your help man, pull this off with out you. You are fast, sneaky and you could easily get pass the guards in the fortress without being notice. Your the key asset in saving my father. Draco as he convince Marco.

"Fine if i do this, you gotta hooked me with uhhhhhhhhhh, IRENE!" Then Irene pulls a muzzle out of thin air and puts its over Marco face and says "As if" and walks away. "Good its settled, when we get to the land of the fables we will stop at the dwarfs house. We can rest there until Wolven arrives, then we plan our strike." Draco as he and the group begins to walk away. "You make it sound easy Draco." Viera as she takes off her phoenix medallion as and holds it to a wall opening a portal" Draco smiles and says "Not i only i have a need for speed, i have a need for danger.." and then flexes for Viera. "Your so corny..." Irene says pushing the muzzled Marco and then group walks through portal..

Meanwhile in a dark dreary fortress a well dressed man stands in a chamber staring at a angry dragon and young woman and says "They are coming to save you, and little do they know they have now idea what awaits. Its courageous but foolish. And tell me Delphantez, do you really believes your pitiful son and stop me?" The dragon wakes up and shoots a large fire ball at the man and misses. The man grins and turns around and walks away while saying "Typical"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Road to Destiny**

Draco, Viera, Irene and Marco make their way through the portal and reach the dwarf Dewloren cottage. Upon their arrival the are greeted by the dwarf and Wolven. At first Wolven is hesitant but when he see's the phoenix medallion around Viera neck he has an immediate flashback. "That medallion, it looks so familiar..."

"Hi to you too Wolven." Draco as he waves at Wolven. "Oh yes my apologies, allow me to introduce myself to you all. My name is Wolven one of the 7 sons on Winter and North Wind. I'm hoping that Draco has explained everything to you before bringing you all here."

"Yes I told them now let's get to point Wolfy, what's the plan? When are we going to raid the fortress and get my father and Viera's sister back?" Draco anxiously asking.

"We have one more thing we need to do before we go, but first I need you to come with me back to the crest. I think I can get your dragon power back."

"Fine, the sooner the better I guess. Let's go wolfy." Draco as he follows Wolven into the forest.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT US! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?! HEY" Irene as she yells at the two.

"Gwarghohoho, that where I come in young lady. We have things to prepare for so lets hope it!" Dewloren joking while taking Irene s hand.

"Geez what have I gotten myself into...?" Marco facing Viera then following her, Dewloren and Irene into the cottage.

Meanwhile at the dark gloomy fortress the evil Aizaax sits in his war room awaiting his messenger. " My lord, one of our troops that you sent into the mundane world has been killed."

"By whom my loyal messenger?"

"The phoenix woman my lord, apparently she didn't kill the dragon boy. Just as you predicted and also...what are the woman's sister?"

"The boy will come for father just as Viera will come for her sister. Let them, and when I finally have the boy in my clutches I will personally skin that dragon myself and then nothing will stop from ruling both the homelands AND the mundane world. No magic, no spell, no prophecy or hero can't stop my revolution. That is all messenger."

"Yes my lord." Then the messenger disappears into darkness.

Meanwhile in the forest, Wolven and Draco makes its back to the crest. Wolven explains that side effects of the crest may have caused him to lose his dragon transformation power, but it opened up a path to new power. "By combining you power with other creatures, you can triple your own. That is the goal of the crest, which is why it can only be awoken by the chosen few."

"Well I guess that's that explains why i got a flaming sword..." Draco joking.

"Draco... please focus... now it's time to see how strong you really gotten since our last encounter. I want you to fight this rock ogre, Draco. Proof to me that you have what it takes."

"Wait what. Hold up you didn't tell me..." Draco as he was tossed into the bushes by the rock ogre.

The rock ogre wasn't holding back, it was trying to push Draco to his limits even how close it came to killing him. Draco tried to use his weapon but it didn't have any effect on the ogre. The ogre picked up a giant boulder and tossed it at him, Draco manage to dodge but his arm is impaled by branch.

Draco falls to one knee preparing to accept his untimely demise until he hears the words of Wolven,"If this is all that you can muster up Draco then you might as well forget about saving your father or anyone else. Setting there giving up like a weakling won't get you anywhere. Stand up and FIGHT. You have the power you use it damn it. USE IT DRACO!"

The ogre prepares to finish off Draco but suddenly, Draco drops his weapon and it dematerializes into flames which he then absorbs and transforms him into Dragon. He then lets out a ferocious roar and destroys the ogre in a single blast. As the rock ogre crumbles into rubble Draco returns to his human form. Leaving Wolven pleased and impressed.

"Well done Draco. It is time to set out. Let go get your friends." Wolven as he helps Draco out of the forest.

The Wolven and the injured Draco met the others back at the house. Irene rush to Draco and tends to his wounds with her magic. "Draco, you're going to get yourself killed"

"Calm down Irene, I'm fine. Wheres Marco?"

"Out hunting, he is a vampire you know...a perverted, narcissistic vampire.."

"What is with you two Irene, I mean it's like you both are in.."

"DON'T SAY IT DRACO. I DON'T LOVE THAT PERVERT. JUST DON'T EVEN."

"Ok ok, ouch my arm... my bad. I won't bring it up again..."

"*Sigh* You know Draco, there was I time when me and Marco actually got together, that time has passed. And now he is different ever since he went to that 'Fable town' a few years back. It change him."

"Fable town..."

"Yeah I heard a lot of messed up things happened there and ..." Irene before she is interrupted by Dewloren.

"Ok lads it's time to set off, were going a one way ticket so if you have to use the restroom knows the time... and wheres that vampire fella?"

"Sup" Marco as he jumps from a tree.

"Oh good, now then. Wolven and Viera is waiting for you down the road. Since walking to the fortress will take at least 3 days I'm going to use a spell to transport you all there. I can't bring you back directly with it but I'm sure you all have a plan to get out... gwarhhohoho"

"Of course" Irene as she walks away.

"Fine by me are you ready for this Draco?" Marco as he looks at Draco.

Draco stands up and looks down the road and says in a strongs courageous tone, "Lets go get my father back"

The group meets down the road and Dewloren prepares the spell to transport them to the stronghold in the ruins of the dragon empire Garraz.. Dewloren tells them to stand still and the spell activates. "Good luck and get out of there alive" Dewloren as the group teleports.

The group arrives at the out skirts of the stronghold. In the farther background lies the ruins of the fallen empire. This place use to be so beautiful where dragons, wyverns and other dragon like creatures soared the skies. The great palace lies at the fall end of the canyon, shrouded in rubble and ruin.

"There it is everyone, this is where Aizaax reign of terror ends. I hope you all a ready." Wolven as he turns to the group.

"Shits about to hit the fan" Marco as he cracks his knuckles.

"Let's just get this over with so I can watch game of thrones" Irene as she ties her hair up.

Viera stares at the dark stronghold silent as Draco takes her hand and says "We can do this Viera. Were going to get your sister back and stop Aizaax."

Viera nods and then the group begins the walk through the canyon towards the dark fortress expecting anything.

"Wow this is kinda epic, were like the avengers!" Marco joking.

"Shut up Marco and focus." Irene as she smacks Marco.

Meanwhile in the fortress Aizaax watches as the group approaches. He then walks over and changes from his suit to his battle armor. He then commands his minions to prepare for battle then he walks over to the balcony where a woman is being held in a chamber and the.

The group continued to approach the dreary fortress only to be stop by a wendigo, the very same one that attacked Draco the first time back at the forest. It demanded that the group go no farther and surrender or perish.

"That's far enough weaklings. Your journey ends here, you might as well save yourself the trouble of a painful death and give up now" The beast said in a authoritative tone.

"Go fuck yourself" Marco as he walks ahead.

"You forced my hand, which was inevitable. Very well. KILL THEM ALL!"

The group is suddenly is surrounded by wendigo's and as they draw near Wolven yells at the top to the wendigo boss, "YOU FORGOT ONE THING, BEAST."

"What is that?" The wendigo boss asked.

"MY PACK!"

Suddenly, rain of flaming arrows fell from the top canyons piercing the wendigo bosses army killing a some of them. Then, wolfs charged down from the canyon and began a onslaught on the wendigo's.

"What is the meaning of this? YOU FUCKING HELL HOUND! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS" The wendigo boss as he lunges towards Wolven.

Wolven avoids it's attack and tells the group to go forward and remember what we came here for. Draco nods and he, Viera, Irene and Marco proceeds and enters the dark fortress. They arrive in the main hall. It decorated in red and dark fabrics. A piano lies at the very center of the room between two stair cases leading upstairs. Draco looks around while trying to figure out where to go next.

"Hmm ok once we find my dad, Viera's sister and disable Aizaax spell get the hell out of here. We should split "

"Uhh I don't think that's a good ide..." Irene before being interrupted by Marco

"Me and Irene cover this floor? Cool." Marco as he lifts Irene onto his back and dashes away down the long hallway.

"Guess that leaves you and me Viera. Now if I was a tyrannical maniac, where would I be?"

"Sitting and a throne like a fucking moron" Viera as she walks to the staircase.

"Right.." Draco as he follows her.

Meanwhile outside that battle rages on. The archers and wolfs are overwhelming the wendigo army, leaving the wendigo boss to let out a very unpleasant wail. This caused the smaller wendigo to transform into more powerful versions similar to their boss.

"Damn it..." Wolven as he watches in horror.

"Oh Wolven, you should be more concern about whats in front of you. And what my master will do to your prodigy..."

"He's more powerful than you and your master. NOW ENOUGH TALK! DIE!" Wolven as he tackles the wendigo boss to the ground and begins to tear flesh from it.

Draco and Viera arrives at the top. They walk towards the door and opens its. Behind it is a long hallway and it the very end is a red door with a demonic head on it.

"That must be the room... it has to be."

"Lets go Draco."

The two walks forwards but suddenly two wraiths appear in front of them. One wields a sword the other knuckles is covered in purple flames. They take a battle stance and say, " You want our master? Then you have to go through us first... all of us.." The wraith with the purple flames multiplied into 10 clones and charged at Draco. Viera pulled him out of the way and then unsheathed her sword and said a chant.

"Kasai gōsutoshīru!"

Then the two ghost drops to their knee's and evaporates.

"That was close...goo call Viera."

"Save your energy Draco, you know whats waiting for us behind that door.

Then two walks to end of the hallway and force the door open. They enter seeing the room empty but then Draco gets a feeling. He turns to the right and runs over to the balcony.

"Dad!"

Draco looks for a way down to the chamber where his father is being held but a voice echoes across the room.

"Well finally meet at last, son of Delphantez"

Draco and Viera turns around and to Aizaax sitting on his throne.

"You must be the fucker we are looking for." Draco as he walks towards Aizaax.

"Where is my sister Aizaax" Viera demanded.

Aizaax gets up walks over to a curtains and shows Draco and Viera a woman behind it. She it held up by magical chains.

"Nisa!" Viera as she relieved to finally see her sister again before Aizaax traps Viera in the same spell.

"Now to make things more 'dramatic'." Aizaax as he activates a device lighting a fuse leading to TNT in the chamber where Draco's father is being held.

"NO!" Draco as his eyes glow and his body is surround by an fiery aura.

"Now. I'll leave you with a dilemma. Save your father or save these two. You can only pick one and I assure you someone is going to die. ... AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

"You sick son of a bitch..."

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Battle**

"Draco time is running out... You know what you came here for, your father correct? Now in a few moments he will be splattered all over that chamber walls but you can save him. You just have to forget about these two girls and walk away."

"Shut up. You are really sick. How could you do this to Viera after you took her in and raised her as your own. Along with the fact of you trying to fuck up the human world. MY WORLD" Draco as his eyes to lite up.

"Viera was a pawn just like her sister. I took them in for only one cogent reason, to further my cause. At first I didn't wish to bring children into this but I was desperate. I already lost so much myself I only wanted what was best for the fable world and.."

"Don't feed me that bullshit. Your just like every other predictable tyrant. Always trying to force their law on other people and oppress them. Straight out of a fucking comic, Aizaax."

" Such fire in you, but for how long. Draco this is your last last warning. Decide who you want to save or all 3 dies." Aizaax as he tightens the magical chains around Viera and Nisa.

"AIZAAX"

"Choose Draco, choose to save the father who abandoned you when you was a child or save the woman you love and her helpless sister. CHOOSE DRACO CHOOSE!"

The door of the chamber breaks down and through walks Wolven, cover in blood. The blood on is so thick it changes the color scheme of his fur from a midnight black to a brownish red.

"Your general is dead Aizaax. And you're next." Wolven as he stares directly at Aizaax as if he was looking into his cold hearten soul.

"Not bad for a hell hound, I must say. But you are forgetting that..." Aizaax before the stronghold begins to shake.

Back on the first level of the stronghold, Irene and Marco arrive in a room filled with magical pillars that are arranged in groups of 4 in all corners of the room.

"Marco please NEVER, ever do that again..."

"Sorry babe, I'll warn ya next time... Hmmm i don't see anything that looks Draco father."

"Wait a minute, before we came her Draco gave me his medallion. He told that if it glows it means the he has found his father so..."

Suddenly the medallion starts glowing.

"Oh... well that was fast..." Irene as she looks at Marco.

"So now Irene that only leaves one thing, sink this ship and split."

"Very compelling of you Marco but how exactly are we going to do that?"

"Simple you see those pillars, there are 4 in each corner of this room. They must power this fortress so if we manage to take them out... BOOM easy money."

"More like easy way to killed.."

"Come on Irene, you're a fairy, you can think of something."

Irene and looks around and sighs. She then uses her fairy power to create 4 explosive orbs. She tells Marco that power magic preventing her from approaching so now Marco has to use his vampiric speed to deliver each orb to the group of pillars to trigger a chain reaction.

"Alright Irene watch this.."

Marco delivers the first orb to the first group of pillars and when he reaches the second Irene is attacked by a group of humanoid wendigo's.

"IRENE"

"I'm ok Marco just finish the job." Irene as she fends off the mob of wendigo's with a torch.

Marco makes it to the third and finally the the last group of pillars. The pillars begins the explode and Marco rushes towards to Irene and swept her off her feet once more. The two manage to escape the stronghold.

Marco ends up of top of Irene and he apologizes to her. Then Irene rolls on top of Marco and the two exchange a long kiss.

Back in the chamber, Aizaax knows that his pillars has been destroyed. He opens a portal and takes Viera and Nisa with him. Wolven chases after him but is not fast enough. He tells Draco to get his father and to not worry about Aizaax.

Draco leaps over the balcony and rushes to his father. The fuse draws closer to the explosives and Draco questions why his father hasn't reverted back to his human form. The tired dragon stares at Draco and rises up then breaks out of it chains he tells Draco to climb on and it spread it wings and burst through the roof and flee's the stronghold. Wolven then jumps out of a window into a river.

Moments later the stronghold collapses. Aizaax arrives at the center of large alter on top on a mountain. From distance the distance he watches as the stronghold falls.

"The time has come my 2 lovely phoenix. The time has come to forge a new homelands..."

_All I ever wanted was to restore the fable homelands to its former glory, back to it's prime where all flourished until that dreadful day years ago. I was a knight of my kingdom, the kingdom of Le Sombre. We were proud, honorable and wealthy. Our king and queen cared for their people. I served my kingdom along with my other comrades and my brother who was a black knight. I protected my kingdom from invaders and all who threatened her. But on that vile day, everything changed... I changed. Now it is to late to turn back. What is done is done and now the only way out is death. I believe this dragon boy is the only one that can put a end to me for good. He has to...he has to set me free..._

Please Draco...set me free from this curse so I can finally join my people in the afterlife...before I destroy the remainder of the homelands and the mundane world...

Draco and his father landed on the outskirts of the fallen stronghold. Draco's father fell to the ground and transformed back into his human form. He told him how relieved he was to finally see his son after all these years and how he would of stayed with him and his mother if he could.

"Dad what happen, why did you leave?"

"I wish I could explain this more clearly, but I had to get my people... our people out of the homelands and migrate them to the mundy world. But I was stopped by Aizaax who imprisoned me here. He told me his plans, I tired to escaped but it was no use. Im sorry my son.. I.."

"It's alright dad, i'm not mad at all. The only thing that matters now is stopping Aizaax once and for all. He took my friend Viera and her sister with him so I need to find him fast before its to late."

The two are then greeted by Wolven.

"Ahh I'm glad to that both of you are alright. Hello Delphantez."

"Hello old friend, I must thank you for mentoring my son and rescuing me while I was in that hellhole."

"It's the least I can do, but we can catch up later. I have the scent of the woman Viera. She and her sister is not far from here which means Aizaax isn't far. Draco the time has come. It's to put a end to all of Aizaax schemes once and for all. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready wolfy."

"Then lets go. Follow me."

"Dad, when this is over we need to have a long chat, see ya soon."

"Goodluck my son. I believe in you and know you can this."

Draco followed Wolven up the path way out of the canyon. Across a stream was the mountain where Aizaax have been waiting. The two rushed up the mountain stairway and made it to the top. Atop of the mountain was an altar, where Viera and her sister remained unconscious. Aizaax greeted the two.

"So this is where it all ends, how exhilarating. Now let me remind you that if I kill you here...which 90% certain, these two will die and both the homelands and the mundane world will be merged into a single realm. Just to make sure you know what's in stake." Aizaax as he rubs his beard.

"That's never going to happen. I'll stop you even if it kill's me." Draco as he approaches Aizaax.

"Excellent, now then. Come, come face me in this climactic showdown of good and evil. I assure you it's will not be going easy. Expect hell itself to break lose!" Aizaax as he reveals his true form as a 10 feet tall demonic knight. He then uses his magic to cover the top of the mountain in a ring of fire preventing Wolven for entering.

"I am Aizaax, The Demon Knight of the great Le Sombre. And now young dragon you shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber, PERISH!" Aizaax as he draws his sword and attacks Draco.

Aizaax attacks and Draco manages to roll out of the way in time. Draco notices Viera's sword still sheathed and he picks it up and looks towards her. Aizaax then says "I hope you know how to use that.." before he unsheathes it and flames spew from it. Draco then goes for Aizaax. The two engages in a sword fight. At first Aizaax shear power overpowers Draco pushing him back each time he tries to block Aizaax attacks.

"That's right young dragon hold your ground. Keep fighting till your last breath, until my sword finds your heart!" Aizaax as he destroys the ground where Draco was standing.

"You said you wanted to make a better place for fables by destroying the mundane world? You don't think there won't be any consequences?

"I never said I wanted to directly destroy it... I said I was going to amalgamate it Draco! I don't care what the mundies do afterwards, but if they try to get in my way, they will perish as well or anyone else of that matter. And within that dawn, I will serve as emperor of the world. Or better yet, IT'S PROFOUND GOD!"

"You fucking lost it." Draco as Aizaax appears behind him and impales him with his sword.

"That confirms the 90% chance..." Aizaax as he watches Draco's body fall to the ground in a pool of blood.

"You had so much promise, what a shame Draco. Now it's time to complete my spell."

"TREACHEROUS BASTARD, I'll tear you to shreds!" Wolven as he leaps over the wall of fire and charges directly at Aizaax hoping to tear out his throat only to be blocked and knocked away by him."

Aizaax then begins draining energy from Viera and her sister. A dark beam of light shoots into the air and from the top the mundane world can then be seen.

"The merging spell has begun. Now begins the glorious era the new fable..." Aizaax before he hears a loud roar. Draco who has been stabbed and believed to be dead has transformed into true his dragon form. Appearing much larger and monstrous than any of this previous transformations. Aizaax stares at the dragon and says, "You won't make this easy will you? Here let me even the playing field."

A black aura bursts from Aizaax transforming him into a flying demonic creature. He takes off into the sky and shouts at Draco telling him to know his place. He charges at Draco but Draco manages to move the unconscious Wolven out of the way and attacks Aziaax with flames. Draco then ascends and the two beast clash in the sky.

Delphantez can be seen on a mountain near by combining a spell with something...

The showdown between Draco and Aizaax continues. The two beast attacks become more violent destroying everything in their way. The dark beam of light glows brighter and brighter blinding Draco for a brief moment. Aizaax takes advantage and manages to knock Draco to the ground. He then uses his magic to materialize a spear of dark energy and aims it at Draco.

"I will suffer you no more dragon, DI...ughhhmm..." Aizaax as his chest is pierced by a arrow of light.

"No...what... is this..." Aizaax turns around to see Delphantez standing on another mountain.

Aizaax falls to the ground before reverting to his human from. Draco gets up and see's the injured Aizaax. He has a murderous look in his eye's and he draws closer to Aizaax ready to decimate him.

"I underestimated your power, young dragon. I completely forgot whose son you were... You are surely a worthy opponent, and I will gladly accept defeat. No death, to one as powerful as you. I renounce my ambitions. I know what I have done in the past is unforgivable, you must understand I did this for the homelands and my kingdom.."

Draco reverts back to his human form and tells Aizaax it didn't have to end this way.

"No young dragon, I let my pride cloud my judgement and let my ambition blacken my soul. My selfishness turned out to be the end of me. Here Draco, take my sword. Finish me.."

Draco remains silent them stares at Aizaax blade. At first he is hesitant but he remembers why he accepted this quest and what he promised to everyone. He lifts the Aizaax sword up high over Aizaax chest and with all his strength stabs him. Dark beams of light explodes from Aizaax causing him to explodes before saying his final words. "My people, I have failed you. I tried to resurrect our kingdom but I have failed. Perhaps it was meant to be... My actions has cost so many innocent lives and now I pay with my own. My pain is temporary , but my glory...is eternal..."

The dark beam of light in the sky begins to disappear. The energy from Viera and her sister stops freeing them. Viera wakes up immediately and hugs her sister."

"Nisa! Nisa please wake up...!"

"I'm here sister, still alive. But very weak.. Oh! There's your boyfriend big sis."

"Boyfriend? I don't have a." Viera when she turns around to see Draco waving at her.

"Draco... you.. kept your promise.. I...'

"Big sis I'll be fine you go get your man." Nisa as she smiles at Viera.

Viera walks towards Draco, she tells him how thankful she was. She bursted in tears after telling him how angry she was about feeling so helpless. Draco interrupted Viera and kisses her. The clouds cleared and the stars was glowed in the beautiful night sky. The moon shined bright over the mountain onto the shrine.

Wolven awoken, surprised and relieved to see that Draco was victorious.

"I knew you could do it kid..."

Irene arrived at the bottom of the mountain in Marco's arms. Irene looked at Marco and said "Our little man done it." Marco smiles at Irene and tells her he never doubted him once.

Everyone returns to the entrance of the canyon. Draco, Irene and Marco says goodbye to Wolven and Delphantez and prepares to be transported back to the mundane world. Draco asked where Viera and Nisa are. Wolven tells him that the two have already left, they wanted me to tell you goodbye and thank again. Draco looks at the ground, in disapproval. He then says his goodbye to Wolven and his father and leaves the canyon..

1 year later after the fight with Aizaax, everyone has went their separate ways.

In the forest Wolven is now the leader of his pack. He is married to a white wolf from the southern shelf and has 4 sons and 3 daughters. He still continues to help fables in need. He recently visited his younger brother in Fabletown who wasnt to happy to see him.

Irene who is now a mother of 2 children a boy and a girl can be seen preparing lunch for the two. Marco is seen pulling in the driveway dressed in a suit greeting Irene and his son a daughter. The two reminisce about their adventure with Draco years ago wondering if he's ok.

In Florida, Draco can be seen at the entrance of Miami Speedway. As he prepares to enter he feels a warm presence. He turns around and see's a phoenix feather falling from the sky. He picks it up and look up into the sky and smiles. He puts his helmet on which contains a black dragon on the back of it then turns around and walks into the stadium...

End of Part 1


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, New Evil**

In a dark building somewhere in New York city, a group of people dressed in business suits or dresses gather in the large room atop of the building. They walk towards the table and to have a seat waiting for the man with bandages around his head to have a seat.

_Man in bandages_: Status report...?

The woman at the far end of the table unfolds a folder taking out papers covered in a strange aura. She reads the papers.

_Woman_: Six casualties, Lord Boogey...

_Boogey_: I see no matter, the mundanes can clean it up, let's focus on our primary plans for now.

_Man of right end of table_: But Lord Boogey, about the wolf that killed Lett'...

_Boogey_: Don't worry Mett' you will have your revenge, I promise. But first we need to clean up Aizaax failure and prepare for our grand scheme...We have to do this carefully or we'll end up like that fool. Understood?

_Mett'_: Yes, Lord Boogey.

_Boogey_: All right, now lets get down to business shall we? Mett', Talia, and Chupa will gather followers from the following districts of the city. AVOID all contact with Fabletown officials. We don't need them pawing at our asses.

_Everyone_ Yes Lord Boogey..

Boogey: I need to to make a business trip to Africa. I need to recruit a very special 'werecat' to deal with certain people. This meeting is adjourned good luck everyone.

The group departs and go their ways.

Somewhere in China the Guangxi region, Viera can be seen approaching a temple. She enters and bows to a elderly woman. The woman greets Viera and welcomes her in.

_Viera_: Hows my sister doing Lady Yukio?

_Lady Yukio_: Shes doing fine, but since shes a Phoenix, if anything happens Viera she can be reborn from her ashes.. Do not lose hope child.

_Viera_: I know but we don't know how long that will take. It could take years.

_Lady Yukio_: It depends on her will child, Nisa is strong don't worry.

_Viera_: Yes, it's just that... I have this strange feeling. Like im missing something from my life... I mean...I'm reunited with my sister again. It's...

_Lady Yukio_: The boy you met, perhaps you are in love with him?

_Viera_: What? No... it's been 4 years since we..

_Lady Yukio_: How long have you been feeling like this, child?

_Viera_: ...1 year.

_Lady Yukio_: I'm not to old to know if someones in love, child. Go to him, he still might even miss you still.

_Viera_: What if he moved on? What if I go all the way there for nothing..?

_Lady Yukio_: Have faith child, and someone once told me "You''ll never know until you try".

_Viera_: I'll go visit him... I hope he hasn't forgot about me...

Viera walked over to her sister and gave her a kiss, she leaves the temple and takes off into the sky to find her "forbidden love"

Viera flies to the doorstep of Draco's house. She walks up to door and as just as she about to knock she hears someone walking. It's a woman who is walking towards the house. Viera leaps into the bushes and waits and see what the woman will do.

**_BASSH THRASHH CRASHH_**

The woman breaks one of the houses windows and enters. Viera gets up from the bushes and she see's a car pull up in the drive way. Draco emerges from it and approaches the house. He see's Viera and suddenly his heart drops and he gets butterflies in his stomach.

_Draco:_ Viera... is that you..? Oh my god, it's been like 4 years since I last seen you!

*Viera: *Draco..., i wanted to pay you a visit. But right now I just saw someone break into your house and she is still there.

*Draco: *Shee? and WHAT!? Stay behind me. I'll check it out.

Viera thought to herself "What? I can take care myself... Who does he think he is..." and she followed Draco into the house.

The two went inside and looked around and saw the intruder holding a book and as she prepared to leave she is stopped by Draco.

_Draco:_ HEY YOU, STOP! What the hell gave you the nerve to break into my crib. Now i'll give you one warning.. drop what you have and get the fuck ou...

The intruder removes her glamour revealing her true form.

_Woman:_ Talia's the name handsome... and you have something that my boss needs back...

The woman blows a kiss towards Draco and disappears.

*Draco: **Sigh* I thought I was done with the fable crap... I can never get a break..

_Viera:_ Draco, what did she take?

_Draco_: It's old book I found. I was supposed to locked it away, because it contains black magic...

_Viera:_ Black magic? Where did you find something like that?

_Draco:_ I had this weird dream one.. this man in bandages approached me. He told me that "They will fear him once again. and his power will shroud the world in fear." or something like that.. Then i woke up with this book in my bed.

_Viera_: Draco, you're a like a magnet for trouble..

_Draco:_ Thanks... I guest. By the way, how long your here in town? Would you like to go to dinner or hit a movie?

_Viera_: How about both?

The two smiled at each other and went to and leaves the house for the city.

Meanwhile in the South African plains, Boogey can be seen approaching a old house. He is the confronted by 2 cheetahs and they glare at Boogey.

_Boogey_: Awwww isn't that cute, BEGONE!

He smacks the cheetahs away a continues to the door step. He knocks, then behind him a large cat like creature appears behind him and raises it's blade to Boogey's head.

_Boogey:_ You must be the werecat im looking for..Gillian correct?

_Gillain_: What business do you have here fiend.

_Boogey_: I want to recruit you for a "job". With your experiences and skills it wouldn't be a problem for you..

_Gillian_: How many?

Boogeys shows Gillain 2 pictures.

_Gillian_: I don't hunt humans, no thanks.

_Boogey_: They aren't human I assure you. One's a Vampire the other is a Dragon. You hunted the same kind of creatures before haven't you? This shouldn't be a problem for you as I said.

_Gillian_: Why do you want them dead?

_Boogey_: It's mainly that dragon boy, there's something about him. He could pose a serious threat to my operations. You can use the vampire as bait to lure him out. I'll pay whatever your interests.

_Gillian_: I don't need your money, I do this for the kill and game. Alright you have me.

_Boogey_: Good, now lets get's you glamoured. We don't want to people to see a six foot cat-man walking around do we?

_Gillian_: I have my own.

Gillian turns into his human form a follows Boogey...

Else where in the city, Wolven takes the form a middle age man and hails down a taxi. He's tells the driver to take him to Fabletown. The driver hesitates for moment before taking Wolven's money.

He arrived at Fabletown and he looks around. After a while, he uses his senses to lead him to his younger brother, Bigby.

His senses lead him to Bigby's old apartment. Wolvens knocks on the door and after a while it opens.

_Wolven_: Long time no see little bro...

_Bigby_: Not again... what is it now?

_Wolven_: I know you don't want to be bothered but I really need your help. Please hear me out, brother to brother.

_Bigby_: What's wrong?

_Wolven_: I've been tracking this group of people, dangerous people that could be a major threat to this world and-

_Bigb_y: Hold on, stop right there. Is this about that time when you told me you and some dragon boy stopped a madman from merging what or something-

_Wolven_: It's not him Bigby he's dead. I don't think he was working alone. Someone is still out either trying to either finish his work or worse.

Colin then walks into the room and looks at Wolven and turns back around and wobbles back into the other room.

_Wolven_: Really?

_Bigby_: Don't bother with him, Wolven, Colin is Colin. And look, I still have work to do here so I can't go on a wild goose chase with you to hunt down some band of wacko's. If they are a real threat than the Fabletown Officials will send out word. But if you have a description of the ringleader i might be able to find something on him. Oh... and can you pass me my smokes.

_Wolven_: 'Huff and Puff'?

_Bigby_: It's my brand. Now you interrupted my sleep. There's the door.

_Wolven_: Any kind of information would be helpful, thanks bro...take care of yourself.

_Bigby_: What do you think I've been doing for the past centuries?

Wolven leaves the building. He walks down a small street alone and suddenly he gets an ominous feeling. He feels like he being followed by someone...or something.

Meanwhile, back in Florida, Marco, Irene and their 2 children Jenny and Leonard are seen leaving Disney World.

Marco: Ok kids where do you want to go next?

Jenny & Leonard: SWIMMING!

Irene: It's too late kiddo's maybe tomorrow.

Jenny & Leonard: AWWWW

Marco: Mommy is right, but if you be good on the way home we can stop for some ice cream. Sounds good?

Jenny & Leonard: YAYYYY!

Marco: Irene give me a sec, I need to check something out.

Irene: Why, whats wrong?

Marco: I'll only be a minute.

Irene takes Jenny & Leonard to the car. Marco walks over to the pond and is attacked by the weretiger hunter Gillian. At first Marco's vampire strengths overpowers Gillian, but with the years of combat and hunting experience Gillian manages to defeat Marco with a headlock and put him to sleep. Gillian then calls Chupa over to pick up Marco's unconscious body.

_Chupa_: Señor Gillian, how exactly are we going to catch a dragon again?

_Gillian_: The old fashion way, live bait...

The two then leaves into the area before Irene comes back to the same spot only to notice blood on the ground and Marco missing. She yells out his name several times before her yells turns to screams and suddenly breaks down into tears. Fearing for her missing husband.

Jenny & Leonard walks over to her and ask, "Wheres daddy?"

Irene looks at her children and hugs them.

"Everything going to be alright kids, don't worry... everything is going to be alright..."

From a far distance a specter of darkness can be seen watching...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, Baited**

11 o'clock at night, Draco and Viera are coming from the movies. Draco get's a call on his cellular device and he answers it. It's Irene, who sounds scared and afraid.

_Draco_: Whoa, calm down Irene. What's wrong?

_Irene_: IT'S MARCO! HE'S IN DANGER I THINK SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HIM!

_Draco:_ What? How do you know for sure? Just calm down...

*Irene: *I'm sorry it's just.. there was so much blood and he left his necklace which he never let's out of his sight and this strange man just came by my house and left this note. It says "We have your friend, dragon. He's alive for now but if you keep us waiting we'll skin him. Come to the La Lucha alone."

_Draco:_ No...not this again... Irene listen, Viera is on here way over, Im going after them.

Irene: WAIT, it could be a trap. You don't know what is waiting for you there-

_Draco_: It's always a trap... Don't worry I will find these people and I WILL get Marco back. Nothing's going to stop me.

_Irene_: That's what Marco said, now look where we are at...

Draco hangs up and look's at Viera and nod's and the two go their ways.

Meanwhile just as Wolven is about to leave Fabletown, he is pulled and thrown into a dark garage by an unseen force. He gets up and looks around to see what it was..

_Wolven:_ What the hell...

**ROOOARRR!** as the beastly figure leaped out of the darkness.

_Wolven:_ Another wendigo.. here?

_Mett_: That's king wendigo to you, you murdererous hell hound.

_Wolven_: Don't contradict yourself, your kind has killed more than any wolf for centuries.

_Mett_: It's not about that, this is about my younger brother. Who you slain.

_Wolven_: What?

_Mett:_ LOOK AT THE PICTURE! LOOK AT HIM.

_Wolven:_ But that's a child! I would never...

_Mett':_ Yes you would.. You tore him to pieces, like a sheep. You are more of a monster than me.

_Wolven:_ Listen I would never harm a chil-

Mett' then grabs Wolven and throws him against the wall. Wolvens coughs up blood and tries to get to cover.

_Mett':_ COME OUT YOU FILTHY HELL HOUND AND FACE ME. YOU COWARD!

Wolven pops his arm back in place and gets up. His eyes glowed yellow and he tore off his shirt and transformed into his full wolf form.

_Mett'_: There you are...

_Wolven_: Mett' please, listen the wendigo I killed was no child.

*Mett': *YOU LIE! YOU TORE HIM TO PIECES! YOU MURDERED MY BROTHER AND NOW I WILL CLEAN MY CLAWS WITH YOUR FLESH!

Mett' claws at Wolven which he avoids and manages to bite and hold onto Mett's neck. He tries to force Mett' to the ground but is thrown , the wound on Mett's neck heals and the sound of Booegy's voices echoes through his head.

"Everyone report back to the office immediately, it's time to prepare for phase 2..."

Mett looks at Wolven and says in a calm voice "This isn't over wolf...far from over." and then prepares to leave the garage.

_Wolven_: Wait... the wendigo i killed was fully matured it wasn't a child and it's fur was brown. The picture you showed me.. was a black fured colored wendigo. If you don't believe me... look into my mind.

Mett' gazed through Wolvens mind for a brief moment, he saw the fight between Wolven and the wendigo. It wasn't his brother... A look of sorrow and relief appeared on his face. He muttered to himself, "He lied to me... that demon lied.."

_Wolven_: Mett' wait.

The enrages wendigo king storms out into the streets and climbs to the rooftops and yell's out "BOOOOOOOOOOGEYYYMANNN"

From a distance Boogey hears Mett's voice. He turns to the window and smiles evilly...

Angered by Boogey's betrayal, Mett' storms through into the leagues headquarters wanting answers. He makes his way to the top floor and enters the room where Chupa and Talia are only present.

_Mett:_ Where is Boogey.

_Talia_: He's in the lower levels. What wrong Mett'?

Mett' turns around and takes the elevator to the lowest level of the building. When he arrives, he walks down the long and dreary hallway. At the end he see's Boogey standing at the end of the hallway in front of a door.

_Boogey_: There you are Mett'.

_Mett"_: For over a year, for over a fucking year you lied to me! You had me believe that the wolf killed my brothe this whole time! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN LYING ABOUT? THIS OPERATION? WHAT ELSE?

_Boogey_: The reason i lied to you was to keep you in check. And you would of never of joined my cause if I haven't. I needed your power, your resources. You, Talia, Chupa and Gillian are the key to my operation. Without you i cant-

Mett' grabs Boogey and lifts him up and slams him into the door. He demands that Boogey tell him where his brother is. Boogey points to the door and Mett' let him go and walks over.

*Mett': *He was here this whole time... LET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW.

_Boogey:_ I can't do that just yet. You see, this child he is very extraordinary besides being a wendigo. He can intensify certain abilities which is quite rare and powerful...

_Mett':_ What do you plan to do with him...

_Boogey_: I'm going to use his power and combine it with the power of fear. With it my power will be able to consume more than just children in fear...but ALL LIFE IT SELF! All life in this world will fear me.

*Mett': *So that's your plan? Cloud the whole world in total fear?

_Boogey_: And darkness and despair...

Mett' looks at his sleeping brother and closes his eyes for a brief moment. He turns to Boogey and ask him "What's stopping me from breaking my brother out of this place." Boogey replies, "If anyone but me sets foot into that room, my minions will be alerted and ordered to kill everyone including him. Do you really want to risk your brothers life for your selfishness?"

Mett' turns around to gives his brother one final look, before walking away towards the elevator scratching the wall with his claws in frustration. Then as Boogey watches him leave he turns to the door and peaks through. A creature can be seen under the bed where the boy is resting.

Meanwhile, Draco has arrived to the city. He lands by a group of tree's and is greeted by Chupa, who is not glamoured and can be seen eating something covered in blood.

_Draco_: What the hell are you suppose to be?

_Chupa_: Hola senor...my name is Chupara Del Rivera, I am a Chupacabra. We have been waiting for you, your friend has been waiting for you...

_Draco:_ Where the hell is my friend? And if you laid one finger on him I swear-

_Chupa:_ Conserve your energy senor, you will need it for la lucha.

_Draco:_ What fight?

_Chupa:_ If you want to save your friend senor you are going to have fight for his freedom. You will face our fiercest warrior in a bloody hand to hand combat. If you win you get your friend back, but if you lose, despedida amigo.

_Draco:_ Take me to him, I'll fight whatever you throw at me.

_Chupa:_ Bueno senor, follow me...

Draco followed Chupa to an old warehouse, the two enter and walks over to an old elevator. They board it and take it down to the basement area, and on the way down screams, roars, yelling and cheering can be heard. An ogre and a troll can be seen fighting each other in a caged ring.

_Chupa_: Welcome to the underground fighting ring for fables, amigo. Welcome to La Lucha...

Draco and Chupa arrived at the basement, the match with the ogre and troll prepares to come to a conclusion. The ogre picks up its club and beats the troll with it nearly to death. The ogre is victorious and as he leaves the ring it lets out a battle cry.

_Draco_: Holy shit...

_Chupa_: My exact reaction the first time. Now you better get prepared, your up next.

_Draco_: Hold up, im not fighting nothing until I know that Marco is alive. Now where is he.

Chupa points to Talia who is sitting in here chair , and there Marco can be seen being held by two creatures. One wielding a bright silver handgun and the other wielding a wooden stake.

_Talia_: There's that handsome dragon everyone. THE MAIN EVENT HAS ARRIVED!

_Talia_: Now handsome, why don't you make your way towards the ring...

Draco walks down the pathway towards the ring. He cracks his knuckles before he enters and the crowd cheers in anticipation waiting to see a dragon in action.

_Talia_: Now before we start, lets go over the rules for the noob:

1st RULE: You do not talk about FIGHT CLUB. 2nd RULE: You DO NOT talk about FIGHT CLUB. 3rd RULE: If someone says "stop" or goes limp, taps out the fight is over. 4th RULE: Only two a fight. 5th RULE: One fight at a time. 6th RULE: No shirts, no shoes. 7th RULE: Fights will go on as long as they have to. 8th RULE: If this is your first night at FIGHT CLUB, you HAVE to fight.

_Draco_: JUST BRING HIM OUT ALREADY.

_Talia_: Ok darling... you will be facing one the fiercest warriors of the south African plains, A part man part tiger. GILLIIAN THE WERECAT!

**ROAAAR!**

Gillian leaps into the ring and glares at Draco and says, "I only fought a dragon once before...surely this will be entertaining."

_Talia_: One more thing dragon, don;t even think about turning into that big ass dragon and ruin why lovely ring. If you do my friends here will either fire silver into this vampy or plunge a stake into his chest. Whichever feels like it doing it. Do I make myself clear?

_Draco_: Wasn't planning on doing that but let me make MYSELF clear, I will save my friend and after that im going to burn this place to the fucking ground.

_Talia_: I like this one... LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!

Draco and Gillian took their fighting stances and began to circle each other, and then the crowd cheered louder waiting for the two to make a move. Draco moved in and landed a punch on Gillian's jaw barely hurting him, but there was signs of bleeding. Gillian wiped his mouth and grinned. He grabbed Draco and slammed him to the ground with his fearsome strength. Draco tried to go for Gillain's legs but is kicked away by him.

Gillian leaps into the air towards the downed Draco and misses him. He turns around and catches Draco's attempted punch and headbutts him. His face is then covered in blood as he falls back. He shakes it off and continues to go for Gillian.

_Gillian_: I admire your determination dragon, but you are going to have to hit harder than that...

_Talia_: Without turning into a dragon!

Draco thought to himself how in the world was going to defeat this brute, he was much faster and stronger than him. He couldn't even turn into a dragon and end this soon as possible without endangering his friend life. He kept fighting with all his will and strength and threw everything he had at Gillian, but Gillian's sheer power and endurance outmatched it.

Draco switched up his tactics following punches and strong kicks. Gillian countered one of his attacks and grab Draco in mid-air and slammed him to the ground again breaking one of his ribs. Draco coughs up blood, then rolls over onto and stand up on one knee and breathes heavily.

_Gillian_: It's getting closer to that time dragon... Seems that you are not as strong as you appeared to be. Let me put you out of your misery...

Gillian charged at Draco preparing to deliver one final blow but suddenly, a flame in Draco chest ignited. His eyes glowed,he stood up and charged towards Gillian and delivered a devastating kick to Gillian's skull causing him to fall back in unimaginable pain...

As Gillian fell he had a flashback from his past..

_Gillian_: This feeling, this strange and powerful feeling... I remember now... When I fought him.. This is the exact same feeling I felt we I lost to him.. This kid...is strong just like him.. Just like-

Gillian crashes to the ground unconscious and covered in blood. The crowd goes silent and gaze upon the victorious Draco in terror. Talia gets up out of her chair and is shocked that see defeated Gillian. She clench her fist and said " Not bad handsome, you defeated our champion, however that's not enough.. Oh boys! "

Suddenly a group of people surround the cage ring and began to enter glaring at Draco.

_alia_: You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?

_Draco_: You know, for a second there, yeah i kinda did...

_Talia_: Silly dragon, tricks are for kids...

_Draco_: And what does that make you?

_Talia_: The bitch with a army. NOW KILL HIM!

The group of people began to approach the injured Draco, but suddenly...

_Wolven_: A fight club, and I wasn't invited?

_Draco_: Wolven?!

_Wolven_: Hang in there kid, backup has arrived.

Talia leaps towards Wolven trying to drain his life force with her succubus abilities, but he throws her off of him and transform into his wolf and says "Now it's a FIGHT!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, Draco's Rises**

Wolven does his best to hold Talia off, but she overpowers him and managed to cut his neck with a sharp object. He whimpers for a moment then bounces back at her. Draco is gets up and transforms into his dragon, he is surrounded by the group of men ready to kill him. They are hesitant while approaching Draco for his size and sheer power intimidates them. Draco covers the cage in flames and flies up to the area where Marco is being held.

The two creatures holding him captive stands in front of Marco threatening to kill him if Draco approaches. Draco roars furiously at the two and suddenly, Marco breaks free of his captives snapping one of their necks and injuring the other. He walks over towards the injured creature and drinks it's blood. He wipes and mouth looks at Draco and says "What? I was thirsting"

_Marco_: Alright Draco, time to bounce. Giddy up!

Marco hops on Draco's back and they burst through the wall and leaves the warehouse. Wolven and Talia are still fighting until debris fall from the ceiling separating the two.

_Talia_: This isn't over wolf, NOT BY A LONG SHOT.

Talia flies away and Wolven looks around to make sure Draco and Marco made it out, he jumps up on several platforms and climb through a hole and makes it out of the burning building.

Outside, Draco and Marco awaits for Wolven to emerge from the building. Suddenly dark mist surrounds Draco and Marco. This causes Draco to transform back into his human form and made him so weak he could barely stand. Marco wasn't affected by the mist but from behind him, Boogey appears behind him and stabs him through the heart with a silver dagger.

Draco stares in horror as he watches his best friend fall to the ground. Marco final words before he dies is "Look... after and Irene and the.. kid's..and tell them I... love them.." Marco turns to dust and fades into the wind...

_Draco_: No...no. NOOOO. YOU BASTARD! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!

He gets up and charges towards Boogey with all the strength and makes a fist of fire. He is stoped by Boogey and is lifted up by Boogey's power and slammed to the ground. Boogey walks over and whispers into Draco's ear and says "This is what happens when your playing with fire, this what happens when you cross the boogeyman. All you had to do was let Gillian kill you and no one else would of gotten hurt... Marco would still be alive if you just laid down and die.."

_Draco_: No, this.. can't be happening... what do you want with me? Why are you doing this?

_Boogey_: I'm just tying up loose ends. You were a threat to my plans so I had no choice... I could of told you directly and maybe you would of cooperated but... that would of be drag so.. But now...im not going to kill you.. I'm just going to trap you in your deepest darkest fears and watch you ascend into madness. It's much worse than death if you ask me. It's my style.

_Draco_: You won't get away with this.. you fucking monster..

_Boogey_: Watch me, Tomorrow, the city will be shrouded in darkness and all of its inhabits haunted by their fears. Then by a week the whole hemisphere, in 3 weeks.. THE WORLD!

Draco: You are just like... Aizaax.

_Boogey_: Aizaax, wish he had power like me, but no matter. I will go out of my way and show you a glimpse of the near future, it's the least I can do...

Boogey calls the league back to the office building. As he awaits for everyone to arrive he skims through the book of black magic he had Talia steal for Draco. He stops on a page and touches the symbols that are covered in Latin texts.

Talia, Mett, and Chupa enters the room, and before Talia sits down Boogey ask her how Gillian's injuries are coming along. She responds " He took a strong kick to the skull, it should of killed him... but he's doing well and slowly healing." Boogey nods then walks over to the window.

_Boogey_: It's time to make our move, it's time to take this city. These people will cower in fear once I release the beast and unleash the fear spell and they will be torn asunder by their own pathetic fears then either enslaved to the new world or killed off.

They will know true fear. Gentlemen as reward for your loyalty, you will be offered to rule your own domain in the new world. It's the least I can do for your outstanding loyalty.

_Chupa_: ...

_Mett_: ...

_Talia_: Yes, Lord Boogey.

_Boogey_: Alright, Talia take this. This will accelerate Gillian's healing. We will need him for this final mission.

_Talia_: Yes, Lord Boogey.

_Boogey_: Once that's finished all of you will go to the Bronx, Brooklyn, Queens and Staten Island area. Once you arrive to the locations await for my instructions. I will cover the Manhattan area.

_Everyone_: Yes, Lord Boogey.

_Boogey_: Now off you go my loyal servants.

Talia, Mett and Chupa leaves preparing for their destinations. Boogey closes the book and walks over to the elevator. He takes the elevator down to the level where Mett's brother is being held. He walks down the long dreary hallway and sings a song..

"Hush, hush, hush Here comes the Bogeyman! Don't let him come too close to you he'll catch you if he can. Just pretend, that you're a crocodile, and you will find that Bogeyman will run away a mile."

He reaches the end of the hallway and rubs his hand on the door. Black fog spews from the door and he enters. The boy is still asleep so Boogey picks the boy up and carries him down the hallway and boards the elevator taking up to the roof. The sun and clouds are still, birds are chirping and the sound of cars and trucks honking can be heard down below. The wind is still and calm...

Boogey places the boy down by candles and opens the book of black magic. His eyes glow as he begins to read the Latin text. The sun disapears as the clouds grow dark. Lighting strikes once but not again. Boogey look's at the boy and says "You are going to make so powerful the devil himself wouldn't dare to challenge me.."

Meanwhile, Draco is still trapped in his conscious, stilling falling and falling.. He lands in water.. and struggles to stay afloat. He swims and swims looking for a sign land. After a short period he manages to make it onto land. He finds himself on beach covered in black sand. He yells out into the open seeing if there's anyone there, but there isn't.

Draco continues to walk the beach and is visited by past memories from when he was young and up until now. He is hunting by the dread memories of burning his house down by mistake when he was 9 and injuring his mother and nearly destroying his school and exposing his dragon form to people. Then he see's Marco, being murdered by Boogey... These terrible memories are so painful they cause Draco to fall to the ground and scream in horror. He want's them to stop, they are so painful.. But suddenly, he hears a familiar voice.

_Aizaax_: Draco...

_Draco_: Aizaax, but your dead.. how..

_Aizaax_: Yes, I am. You set me free from my own curse Draco. Now I'm going to do the same for you.

_Draco_: How..?

_Aizaax_: You must take control of your fear. Do not let it control you. Fear is what makes Boogey powerful. He can do anything with it. Trap you in you're own fear or manipulate people... like me.

_Draco_: But I...

_Aizaax_: Get a hold of yourself Draco! You are stronger than this. You are the bridge of hope for not only mankind but fables as well. You can save both. You have the power Draco, use it.

_Draco_: How?

Draco is transported to a wasteland, Aizaax appears beside him and says "In order to shred your fears and unleash your true power Draco you must face one the most powerful Dragon's that is alive to date. Your father, the dragon prince Delphantez."

The gigantic dragon descended down onto the wasteland's and roared at Draco. He is frozen in fear and doesn't recall his father being this large.

He holds his ground and prepare to face his father.

Aizaax: Remember what is precious to you, remember what you lost and remember what he took from YOU! Let that be your strength Draco. Become the hero the world needs!

Draco transforms into his dragon and charges after his father with determination in his eyes.

Draco breathes flames at the vastly white dragon, but it brushes it off like it never happen. It claws towards Draco attempting to knock it out of the sky. It tails whips Draco knocking him into the ground then it exhales it's own mighty fires at Draco. The heat from the fires is too much for him to bare causing him to fly away into a nearby waterfall to cool off from the flames.

He breathes heavily then snarls and has another flashback of his past when he was a youth and how rebellious he was during that time. He didn't care for much, he hated everything and everyone.. Draco was not the man as we see today during that time. He felt like the world was against him. Like he wasn't meant be here. He was so angry at himself and at the world he nearly jump off a cliff in frustration, but that all changed when he met his best friend Marco, who talked him out of his own demise.

Draco remembers the words Marco said that day, how they snapped Draco out of his sorrow and gave him hope. He remembers the day when hecalled Marco his brother... He remembers when the adventures him and Marco had over the years. Chasing after girls,getting involved with the mafia, sneaking into Fabletown, evading the the wrath of an evil genie. and joining Wolvens crusade to stop Aizaax from merging the Fable homelands with the Mundy world. These precious memories gives him strength, and hope.

He storms out of the waterfall cave flies up high and lands on a mountain while the sun sets...

The large white dragon turns around, to see his son waiting for him. It let's out a roar and slowly approaches the mountain. It tail whips the mountain into pieces destroying it. Draco avoids the ruble and rams into the white dragon with all of it's strength causing it to fall back. It lays down for a brief moment and get's up and fires one final fireball that can easily be measured as the size as a meteorite directly at Draco. It's certain that this will kill Draco if it touches him, but he pauses for a moment and thinks.

He looks into the wasteland and then into the direction where the white dragons attack is approaching. He reverts back into his human form and spread his arms wide and the accepts his so called fate. The massive fireball passes through him. The white dragon is pleased by his courage and says "Well done my son. You have passed your test. You set aside your fears and gained new powerful.. With this you can send Boogeyman back to his realm where he can never harm or manipulate anyone again.. I knew you where truely special the day i held you in my arms.. No words express how proud I am of you.."

_Draco_: Dad.. I

_Delphantez_: Draco do not doubt yourself, you freed yourself from Boogey's mind tricks and now you will free the world from his reign of terror. Go... my son. Your destiny awaits...

A beam of light appears in front of Draco. He jumps in and is brought back to the Mundane world and wakes up inside Wolvens apartment. He is greeted by Wolven and Viera who are relieved to see him up and well after being asleep for 12 hours.

_Viera_: Draco!

_Draco_: Viera! What are you doing here?

_Viera_: I came soon as Wolven called me. I brought Irene with me..

_Draco_: Oh... did you tell her what happened...

_Irene_: I already know.. Draco.. how did he... did Marco suffer..when he..?

Draco is silently looks at the ground and closes his eyes in sadness for a brief moment. He looks at Irene and tells her" We are going to get the bastard that did this to Marco, we will make him pay for this Irene." Irene nods and looks out of the window into the sky shedding a tear..

_Wolven_: Draco, i've spoken with my brother, Bigby. He was able to pull some strings with the business office and manages to pull some info on Boogey. His real name is Troy Holder. He was a resident of Fable town for years living under the radar. He worked with someone by the name of the 'Crooked Man' over twenty years ago collecting money for him. After awhile he left Fabletown to settled in lower New York and-

_Draco_: He could of scooped shit up from ogre, I could care less. I just what to find the fucker and make him pay for everything he has done..

_Wolven_: Was hoping you would say that.. My brother also sent me this.

_Draco_: Whats that?

_Wolven_: Fabletown has been keeping track of Boogey's purchases of property. And as of last year he sold all of his buildings except one..

_Draco_: The one he's hiding in.

_Wolven_: Yes. Get ready Draco, we're going hunting...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, Darkness or Bust**

Boogey chants the Latin texts from the book of black magic and hovers his hand over the boy's body. The clouds grow darker and darker and the ground begins to shake. Lighting strikes once again hitting the antenna of the building and the wind blows fiercely before growing silent. Boogey raises his right hand while holding the book in his other. A purple light beams down onto the building and from it thousands of creatures flew out of the rays and descended onto the city.

The creatures began to terrorize the citizens by either killing and scaring them to death. The people ran and ran but it was no use, you couldn't hide from these creatures, you couldn't hide from the Boogeyman... Boogey watched from atop of his building, as the city began being to torn into madness and chaos. So much pain and suffering, so much destruction. Boogey has won, he got what he wanted, and in days the world will be plague in fear just as he planned.

Mett' appears before Boogey, demanding the release of his brother.

_Mett_': You got what you wanted, now release him Boogey.

_Boogey_: Wendigo's are such gruesome creatures, they kill and kill and devour flesh by flesh... Do you want your brother to be part of that life Mett'?

_Mett'_: That is none of your concern Boogey. The agreement was my services for my brothers freedom. Enough games. RELEASE HIM NOW.

_Boogey_: I'm not finished with him just yet, I still have more work to do-

_Mett'_: I don't give a damn! NO MORE. No more will I let you manipulate anyone into doing your hellish schemes. I'm putting everything aside just to see you fall. Boogey, I made a mistake ever joining this. I should of stoped this before it gotten worse.

_Boogey_: What do you plan on doing now? Are you going to stop me? Are you going to kill me? Well if that's the case, then-

Suddenly, a giant dragon descends upon the building.

_Boogey_: Ah theres my beast. Now where was I? Ah yes, killing... you. Destroy him my beast!

The dragon claws at Mett'. He transforms into his wendigo and tries tries to rescue his brother, but the dragon smacks Mett' away from the boy, sending him flying off the roof to his demise.. Boogey looks out into the city as it being destroyed and says "I will finally prove to my father I am the most powerful incarnation of the Bogeymen. And now, I will be the last."

Meanwhile, Draco, Wolven, and Viera are driving through the chaos of the city. They see people being torn apart and driven into madness by the creatures Boogey released onto the city. They watch in horror, thinking about what is waiting for them once they reached Boogey.

_Viera_: This is horrible...

_Draco_: We gotta stop this before this spreads out of the city...

_Wolven_: We are almost there, just keep going until we reach the- What the hell?

Wolven points to the building with the freakishly large dragon sitting at the very top of the building.

_Draco_: Of course he has a dragon..

_Wolven_:It's just over the bridge, lets go.

The group begins to drive over the bridge towards the building, but suddenly they are attacked by a hydra..

_Draco_: WHAT?

_Wolven_: HYDRA! LOOK OUT!

They crashed halfway on the bridge, and the six headed beast draws closer and roars ferociously. Viera is silent. She thinks and looks at Draco and tells him and Wolven to go on without her. She will hold the Hydra off while they escape. Draco disproves her choice to stay behind and tries to convince not to. But he is scolded by her and she tells him that she can handle it herself. So Draco and Wolven gets out of the car and before giving Viera one final look the two leaves the car and sprints across the bridge. Halfway across, Wolven transforms into his wolf.

Viera then faces the Hydra preparing to clash with the mighty beast unsheathing her sword.

Minutes later, Draco and Wolven makes it to the entrance of the building where Boogey was. Mett' can be seen in a pile of blood, surrounded by Gillian, Talia and Chupa. They looked at Draco and Wolven in a regretful manner.

Mett' then calls Wolven's name, demanding his presence as he coughs up blood...

Draco and Wolven walks overs towards the dying Mett' and hears what he has to say. Mett' looks at Wolven and tells him that he apologizes for accusing him of murder. He feels utter regret about this whole situation and how Booegy lied to him and his comrades for the past 4 years. Mett' tells Wolven why he joined Boogey in the first place.

Talia, Chupa, Gillian and Mett' was recruited by Boogey on lies and true deception. He mastermind this plan for years and targeted the weak and helpless, using and discarding them the next day. It all started when Boogey met Aizaax years ago, both Aizaax and Boogey where the original members of the Legue of Dark Fabled before recruiting others. The two shared a common goal, restoring their home worlds to their former glory. Aizaax ambitions clouded his judgment which lead to him being manipulated by Boogey. From there after Aizaax defeat, Boogey found and recruited 4 more individuals for his schemes.

The first was Mett' a wedigo looking for his missing human brother. Talia, a succubus who escape the nether world only to be captured by hunters and was saved by Boogey in exchange for her services. Chupa a chuparacabra from mexico who was nearly killed by werecyotes until he was rescued by Boogey. And the last was Gillian, a werecat hunter who Boogey convinced to kill Draco knowing that he has a thrill for hunting powerful creatures.

Mett' explained to Wolven and Draco that Boogey isn't unbeatable, the book that he has in his possession must be destroyed in order to stop his madness. Once the book is destroyed, the creatures will return to whence they came and then his power will diminish. But in order for Draco and Wolven to get close to Boogey, you must find a way to get rid of his beast that sits atop of the tower.

_Draco_: How do we stop it? It's like 20 times bigger than me...

_Talia_: That is where we come in handsome. We cant let you have all the fun..

_Chupa_: Senor Boogey saved us from our demise, now we will repay him in la sangre..

_Gillain_: You are strong dragon, only 1 person was able to knock me out like that until now.. I came to place only for the thrills. So I will gladly help you rid this world of that fiend.

_Draco_: ...I'm glad we can all work to gather on this, we were all part of Boogey's fuck up scheme and suffered enoighed. Now we're going to end this. Here and now.

_Mett'_: Excellent. Enemies united to form the ultimate alliance...there's no way we can lose- _coughs up more blood_

_Wolven_: Mett'!

_Mett'_: Don't worry about me wolf, you need to destroy that book fast before Boogey gets stronger. You must go now!

_Talia_: We will distract the dragon while Wolven and Draco go for the book, we only got one shot at this so make it count.

_Draco_: Right! Wolven let's go!

Draco transform into his dragon and picks Wolven up and flies to the very top of the building getting Boogey's and his dragons attention. Boogey sends his dragon on Draco. The large dragon gets up and prepares to strike but is stabbed by Gillian in the neck. It struggles to shake Gillian off of him but is stabbed again by Chupa and Talia. The dragons falls off the building in the process but is not deadt...

Draco and Wolven lands on the roof where Boogey is. He reverts back to his human from and the two slowly approaches Boogey. He turns around and looks at Draco and Wolven.

_Boogey_: Ahh you escaped your own fears sooner than I thought.

_Draco_: I overcame my fears and gained new power Boogey. I am much stronger than before. I will stop you here even if it kills me. And you will pay for what you did to Marco.

_Boogey_: I have to pay for a lot of things lately. I've killed so many people and manipulated everyone I came across just so I can gain what I have now. ABSOLUTE POWER. Don't you see Draco. You can have whatever you what. All you have to do is pull some strings and break hearts!

But you know, you kinda remind me of a younger me. Before i took the role of the Boogeyman.

_Draco_: You and me ARE not alike! You are a psychotic monster. You are the definition of evil. You're the fucking devil!

_Boogey_: A devil you say... Hmmhmhmhmhm, Draco. Here yet me show you what a devil can do!

Boogey closes the book and throws towards one of his minions. It catches it and then sprints down the stairs and then Wolven chases after it.

Draco then watches as Boogey transforms into his true form...

Boogey swipes at Draco ferociously. Draco jumps back and transforms into his dragon and then the two engages into a fierce fight..

Meanwhile back on the bridge, Viera does her best to hold off hydra. It nearly kills her when she trips over debris. In order to destroy the hydra she needs to cut off the heads and burn them immediately before they can grow back. First she distracts the hydra the jumps on its back and begins to attack the first head.

The other heads nearly catches her,but she manages to decapitate the first head and burn it. She repeats this 3 more times leaving only 2 heads left. The hydra gets more aggressive and tries to destroy the whole bridge in rage. It knocks her off the bridge and she tries to avoid falling into water. She grabs onto the ledge of the bridge and hangs on for her life.

The hydra draws near, preparing to eat Viera. She gets back on the bridges and then her sword infuses with flames. She charges at the hydra and jumps over its head and finally decapitates both head at once burning both and killing the hydra once and for all. She sheaths her sword and takes a breath. She turns around to see Talia and the others fighting the large dragon.

_Viera_: What a day...

Draco continues to clash with Boogey. Boogey summons skeletal archers to attack Draco but they are easily destroyed by his might flames. Then out of frustration, Boogey leaps into air and grabs onto Draco. As Draco struggle to get Boogey off of him, he starts falling then the two crashes onto the roof.

Boogey gets up and chants a spell concealing Draco into magical chains. He materialize a sword and walks slowly to Draco and says "How do you kill a dragon? Simple, cut off it's FUCKING HEAD!"

Boogey then raises his sword in the air with all his strength.

Boogey raises his sword over Draco's head. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was dripping saliva in delight of finally killing the only threat to his reign. With all his strength he swings his sword at Draco's head but before it touches him, Mett's brother who was unconscious this whole time attacks Boogey with a broken piece of glass stabbing him twice before being knocked away by Boogey.

Boogey let's out a horrible scream. He has been stab in the neck and as blood drips from his wound the cut slowly heals. Boogey turns around where Draco was but he is not there, he escaped the magical chains. Boogey scans the the whole roof searching for Draco. He looks into the clouds only to be tackled by Draco who begins biting Boogey with his powerful jaws.

Meanwhile Wolven continues to chase down the creature whose carrying Boogey's book inside of the building. The creature pulls out a pistol with silver bullets and fires at Wolven. One of the bullets passes through Wolvens leg. This doesn't slow him down, he continues to pursue the creature because the only way to stop Boogey's chaos is to destroy the book before things get worse..

Talia,Gillian and Chupa are joined by Viera who helps slay the large dragon Boogey has summoned. Even though it was severely injured, it still continues to fight back. The large dragon smacks Gillian and Chupa into the building and nearly steps on Talia who is saved by Viera. The dragon then exhale blue fire from its mouth at the two, and the barely avoid it.

Viera gives Talia her sword and tells her that she will distract the dragon so that Talia can stab it through the heart and kill it. Talia nods and Viera transform into her phoenix and attacks the dragon with her sacred flames. The dragon tries to swipe Viera out of the sky, but she gracefully avoids the dragons attack like they were nothing. Out of frustration the dragon smacks debris into Viera wings causing her to fall down. It moves in for the kill and prepares to eat her but is stabbed through the heart by Talia with Viera's sword and dies...

The moment is silence before being interrupted by the creature who is carrying Boogey's book screaming "The wolf! Help me! It's going to kill meee!" Wolven can be seen limping out of the building due to his injury from the silver bullet.

_Wolven_: THE BOOK! HE HAS THE BOOK! DESTROY IT!

The creature runs past the downed Viera and just before he can get farther, Viera blast the creature with her flames from her left wing, killing it and burning the book. The book is destroy and the grounds begin to shake. Boogey's minions begins to die and be sucked into the sky enetering a portal leading to their. Lightning strikes down onto the building and hits Boogey who is still fighting Draco.

After being struck by the bolt, Boogey reverts to his human form. He has lost most of his power but has one more trick up his sleve. Draco then reverts to his human form and approaches Boogey.

_Draco_: It's over Boogey, you lost...

_Boogey_: No, not yet...dragon. I may have lost most of my power... But I have just enough to split this whole planet in half... consider this my last resort.

_Draco_: What the hell are you saying?

_Boogey_: What I am saying is, BURN IN HELL!

Boogey fires dark flames towards Draco with all the strength he has left. Draco retaliates and fires his own flames back at Boogey. The two attacks collides and begins to ripe the building apart.

_Boogey_: That's right Draco! Already I can feel you slipping! You thought you have won this battle so easily. Now you will SUFFERR!

_Draco_: Dammit! He's to strong! I can't hold him back... i'm going to di-

_Delphantez_: Draco...

_Draco_: Dad? How..?

*Delphantez *: Don't worry son. You are more power than Boogey or any of his incarnations. You gained that power from discarding your fears and doubts. Use it to destroy Boogey. USE IT NOW DRACO!

Draco is engulfed by flames, he continues to use all of his strength to defeat Boogey but it is not still enough. Talia and Viera appears and attack Boogey from behind but they are blown away by Boogey.

_Draco_: NOO!

_Boogey_: NO CHANCE, YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!

Suddenly Boogey is attacked by a ball of light by Irene. it stuns Boogey leaving him open.

_Boogey_: IRENE?

_Delphantez_: NOW SON, FINISH HIM!

Draco unleashes a one final blast overpowering Boogey's..

Boogey begins to be ripped apart by the flames overwhelming power, his final words are " CURSE YOU DRACO, DAMN YOU. I SHOULD OF KILLED YOU WHILE I HAD THE CHANCE. I AM THE TRUE BOOGEYMAN. YOU CAN NEVER KILL THE BOOGEYMAN..."

The clouds clear, the suns rays beam down onto Draco. He falls to his knee's in satisfaction and smiles. He mutters "Whose afraid of the Boogeyman now..?" before falling to ground and blacking out. The winds blows peacefully then goes silent.. Boogey, is no more..

_Epilogue_

Draco wakes up in a bed. He gets up and looks around, and picks up a book with a dragon on the cover. It's title 'The Dragon Boy' and as he skims through it he see's a picture of himself in his dragon form..

A young boy burst into the room and yells " Daddy daddy! It's time for the picture! Hurry!". Draco replies "Okay son I'll be right down.."

He closes the book and takes his son's hand and as he prepares to leave the room the closet door opens slightly. Draco walks over and slams the door shut and says to himself "Not this time". He leaves the room and goes down stairs.

Draco pics son up and walks outside on the sandy beach. Outside waiting are Viera, Irene and her two children, Wolven and his wife and his 7 children. Draco son runs towards Viera and gives her a big hug. She smiles at Draco as he approaches her.

He walks over to Viera and gives her a nice kiss before Dewloren interrupts them.

_Dewloren_: Ok kiddo's time for the family picture, Smile!

After taking the picture everyone runs towards the ocean in happiness except for Draco and his son.

_Draco_: Son, I want to tell you something. Something you will learn how to do one day..

Draco and his son slowly walked down the beach. As they walked Draco told his son about his adventures he had with Marco, Wolven,

End of Draco's story. Up next Robby, descendant of Robin Hood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, Enter Robby**

Hey, let me introduce myself.. My name is Robby and apparently, according to some people I'm an outlaw, a thief, a fool. Some people see me as a hero fighting for what is right and hell some people even called me the green arrow once because of the colors I wear. I rarely use my bow and arrow though. My weapon of choice is my sword I got from this old man. It makes me agile, more clever and more courageous, just like my ancestor. Now enough about that for now. Let me tell you how I became this "outlaw" this "hero". Have a seat, you're in for a treat..

After my parent's died me and my brother Walter went to live with our crazy uncle in the U.S. At first I didn't like but after a while I got use it. I met cool people there and hell even ran into talking animals there. Yes talking animals.. don't ask. There was one time I went camping with my brother and uncle up in the Appalachians and I seen some kind of creature... It was hairy, humanoid... I don't know... but it didn't bother us.

A couple years later, I began discover my "ability". I read books on my ancestor Robin Hood and studied him. I trained hard strengthening myself to move just like him. After awhile my archery skills improved, then I picked up a sword and began training with it.

I started to realize who I am, and what I could do help those in need. So i decided to put my skills to the test.

My first move in my quest was to liberate my neighborhood. It's filled with crime, poverty, prostitution and so many homeless children roaming the street. Its separated in two districts, The Gold District and the Rust District, in other words rich and poor district, not even a middle class.

The leader of the Gold District is a no good con named Barney. Before he came to power he was the adviser of the previous mayor. No wonder why this place went to hell...

But whatever, I'm putting a end to his reign of terror one way or another. He just sits there in his fucking mansion while everyone else suffers. He is also involved in the Chinese mafia and also takes donations from someone by the name of "Bluebeard"? His name sound familiar, I think he was a pirate or something, but whatever.

I'm taking back what belongs to this community and I'm going to expose this bastard for the con he really is, but first i need to find a way into that mansion... Hmm there's a window open.. I can get in from those tree's but I don't know what's waiting for me on other side..

I enter the mansion and find myself in the office of that con Barney, but no one is there. It's quiet, too quiet... Not a guard in sight, hell I even take a peek outside of the room and see not one soul. This is too easy, but whatever. Let's see what this crooked bastard is hiding here.

I began to look through the papers on Barney's desk. It was exactly what I expected, money laundering, human trafficking, extortion. The list goes on, and what the hell is Fable Town?

Also this name 'Bluebeard' keeps showing up, who the hell is this guy, and why is he giving money to Barney? Just what the hell is going on here, but whatever. I have enough proof to bring Barney down. But before I do that I need to give back to my community what Barney stole. Lets crack open this safe...

I manage to recovered over 870,000 dollars from Barney's safe. Most of this is from Barney's 'taxes' he collected from the community. I'm taking this and giving it back to the community, and sending Barney right to his jail cell. Now let's get out of here... wait someones coming I need to hide somewhere..

Using the power of my magical sword I hid in a nearby closet out of sight and watched 3 people enter the room. One of them is that slime ball Barney lighting his cheap cigars. The second is his right hand man Redd who is accompanied by his wolf dog, Sheba. And the third man is a middle aged man, shaved head with a beard and is wearing a pair of expensive glasses..

The three men are arguing over something, then suddenly a alarm goes off. Barney walks to his security screen and slams his fist onto the desk in frustration. Someone else is breaking into the mansion but who?

Barney marches out of the room and the bald man with glasses follows him and grins, however Redd remains behind after seeing Sheba growl at the closet where I am hiding. My heart is pounding fast. I'm looking into the eyes of this dog, and I don't see no ordinary dog. I see something monstrous, vicious. A cold heart killing machine.

I was holding all of this money and documents with me, so I had no time to fight. I took out a home made smoke bomb and threw it towards them. They were stun which gave me enough time to make my escape...

I ran out of the room down into the hall and from a distance I seen a window where I can make my elegant escape. As I about to exit, I am pulled into a dark room by someone...

So after I was about to make my escape I am suddenly pulled into a dark room by my older brother Walter. He tells me to be quiet as the guards run pass the room we are hiding in. I'm prepared to get lectured from my brother, but instead he points to a window and we make our way through it and exit the mansion.

Walter tells me that if he haven't interfered, the guards would of caught me. Then he tells me that i need to cut this 'outlaw/vigilante' mess out before I end up dead or worse? Whats worse than death?

Anyway I show him all of these documents that Barney had lying around. Walter doesn't look surprise. I mean, he knows what kind of person Barney is and what have he done to our neighborhood. This one time he approves of my actions...kinda. So now we're going to do what should been done a long time ago and bring justice to our neighborhood.

My brother is going to bring this documents I collected from Barney to public. There's enough there to put that slime away for a long time, and his cheesy lawyers won't be able to talk their way out of this one.. While I take all this money that barney stole from the community. I'm going to leave a sack full of money on each door step and then throw what's left into a crowd or something.

The next few days, I 'm chilling at my pad watching Barney's trial on the news. He's going away for a long time for all the fucked up things he did, however there no sign Redd and that bald man with the expensive glasses. They can't hide for long, I'll find them... eventually.

With Barney gone, his mansion got repossessed and turned into an orphanage for homeless children. The artwork from the mansion was either auctioned off or sold to museums. The crime rate in my neighborhood also went down a lot, everything was back to normal for now.

Redd and that bald man whereabouts are still unknown, but I have several leads on them. Redd will be easy to find so i'm going after the bald man first since he played a big part in the downfall of my neighborhood. He's not going to get away.

I make my way back to my house and gather my equipment, I am then interrupted by my brother Walter who ask me where the hell I am going. I tell him that I was going to take care some unfinished business. He shakes his head and tells me that's he's coming too. I'm surprised at first and then I ask him "why the change of heart, shouldn't you be stopping me from doing these kind of things?"

He tells me that he going to be my 'Chaperon'..

Anyway we leave our house and travel to a place called Fable Town in search of the bald man named Bluebeard..


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, Hardly Sneaky**

Me and my brother Walter make our way to Fabletown, we rent a place for a couple of days. According to my leads, this Bluebeard person lives in The Woodlands. That's our next destination and that's where we will get our answers from.

My brother tells me to be prepared for anything, and of course I'm way ahead of him. I broke into much more secure places than a simple apartment building. However that is no excuse not to let down my guard..

We arrive at The Woodlands front gate. It's dark out.. We look around and walk around to the back and climb up the fire escapes. There is a window open a few feet away from us. I peek through it to see if the coast is clear, we into a well decorated room. There is a jacket with snowflakes on it. This doesn't seem to be where Bluebeard lives.

Walter tells me that we need to do this carefully, so he decides to keep watch from outside while I search for Bluebeard's apartment. If anything happens we have a very special bird call to let us know if one of us is in danger. Dunno if it can be heard from inside these walls but it's worth a try.. I have my magic sword after all...

I leave the room and look around in the hallway. I hide myself in the shadows as a flying monkey flies past.. Yes a flying monkey..and to be honest, I am not surprised. This place feels strange. I felt some kind of presence when I entered this place.

After checking around making sure I was in the clear, I continued to scan the halls, then after awhile I finally see the bald man again. Bluebeard, the one who worked with Barney and Redd. It was time to lay down justice.

I watched as he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. I walked up the to door and examined it. It was... unlocked. This had to be a trap or some kind of coincidence. I could turn back and wait for him to leave again...or I can just carefully...nahhh screw it.

I opened the door carefully and quietly as possible, then closed it in the same sequence. All the lights were off accept the ones in the other room, his office. I used the power of my sword to shroud myself to blend in with the darkness.

Just before I began to move, the lights turn on, and Bluebeard greets me while holding his rapier. He tells me that this isn't the first time a fable tried to sneak into his apartment. I ask him what the hell is a fable and Bluebeard replies "You and your brother Walter. I know exactly who you are and what you can do."

Bluebeard then calls his henchmen in who is carrying Walter who is tied up. They caught Walter, but how? He is nearly as fast and agile as me...Bluebeard must of know that we were coming..

I told Bluebeard to let my brother go or else, but he laughs and slams his rapier into the ground. He tells me he knows why I am here and offers me a deal. If I could defeat him a duel he'll release my brother. Something tells me there is a catch, but no matter. I am going to kick this bald bastards ass and bring him to justice. He has no idea what he's dealing with...

I draw my sword and he picks his up and me prepare to face off.

I lay defeated on the ground, my left arm covered in blood. Bluebeard is good... a really good swordsman.. I didn't stand a chance. What happens now... I lost? Bluebeard walks over to me and helps me up. He tell his butler to release my brother, and he explains to me that 'it wasn't his true intention to put it's previous condition.'

He told me that Barney was paying him a dept he owed. Not sure if to call this bullshit but what he is saying seems accurate enough. Barney is gone and my neighborhood. Is back to what it use to be, that only leaves one thing..

I've asked Bluebeard about what he meant before our fight. He told me that me and brother Walter are human fables. What the hell is a fable? I know that we are descendants of the English Legend Robin Hood, but what he is telling us is that, we are practically immortal? Sure, and my next door neighbor is related to the Queen of Sheba.

All of this stuff he's telling me, its a bit overwhelming.. Whats also on my mind is why did he let me and my brother go and why is he telling both of this? He must want something in return...

Of course he do, in exchange for sparing our lives and feeding us all of this information, I guest it was right to repay him... We listen to what he had to say, he wanted us to retrieve a stolen artifact from a 'mundy' museum in Staten Island. He gave us a picture of the item, and we accepted... The sooner we do this the sooner we don't have to worry about this bald bastard again...and don't think I forgot about you Redd...

As we prepare to leave I open the door slightly and see a middle age man walking down the hall. He had a wolverine pressense to him idk...something was beastly and intimidating about this guy.

Bluebeard slams the door suspiciously and tells us to use the window..

My brother has a bad feeling about this. I tell him that we are in the clear and once we get Bluebeard's item back we are home free. Walter rolls his eyes and says "What happen to justice?"

I told him that its already taken care of Barney is away, now once when we pay off our dept, we can go back to our normal lives. Then my knucklehead brother yells out 'WHAT NORMAL LIVES?' then we make our way to our next destination.

When I touched the artifact it unlocked memories that I never knew about. Robin Hood is actually my father, and me and my brother is actually over a hundred years old. Is this who we really are, if so then what happened to my parents? I was told they died in an accident and their bodies were cremated and scatted into the ocean... My memories, someone did something to me to made me forgot the truth..

This is to much.. All I wanted was to bring justice to my community and make those who responsible pay, but then I was bombarded with this and it's too much. I need to know what really happened and why I lost my memory. Redd and Bluebeard can wait, I need to know what happened to my parents.

I got up from my bed, was Walter asleep. He must of been exhausted from carrying me out of the museum. I wonder if he knows...but I should let him rest. I then go down stairs to look for my uncle, perhaps he have the answers that I am looking for, he has to.

He's cooking dinner while watching TV. He ask me how I'm enjoying my summer break and I tell him that its peachy. I immediately ask him are my parent really dead or was he lying to me again. He stops what he doing and looks down, he turns off the tv and tells me everything...

My Uncle is a lifelong friend of my father. He knew my father for years. He then told me about my mother and how she met my father long ago in the homelands before the Adversary invasion. During that time my brother Walter was born 9 months later and then a year from that I was. By that time the Adversary armies manage to conquer the kingdom. My mother put me and my brother on a ship to the mundy world with my uncle while my father remained and fought back.

My mother was killed by the Adversaries forces before she could board the ship. To spare me and my brother then pain, my uncle hide the truth from us in order to protect us. I don't blame him, now i know. However, my uncle is unsure if my father is alive. He still believes he is fighting the Adversary forces.

This is deep, I wish I could change the past but its no use. I must live on and be thankful that my parents gave their lives so that me and my brother could carry on their legacy. That only leaves the 2 things Bluebeard and Redd.

I told my uncle what happened at the museum and he drops his glass of scotch. He tells me that bad things are going to happen if Redd gets his hand on the other artifact. He then writes something down and hands it to me. He mentions the name 'King Cole' and tells me that I need to speak with immediately him. "Fable town is in danger, and the Black Dog Ghost is planning something."

The Black Dog Ghost? So that what Redd is. What does he want with Fabletown ? I need to speak with this Cole person and find out why..and without a doubt I will run into that Bluebeard again..


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, Redd Herring**

I did what my uncle said and went back to the Woodlands in search of King Cole. This symbol that my uncle drew, I am not sure what its suppose to mean exactly but hopefully King Cole will know.

I arrive at the front gate of the Woodlands, and this time I use the front door. I enter the building and see the security officer sleeping. I wake him up and request a audience with King Cole. "Uhhh" he says and then he looks at the man walking over towards us. It's the wolf man that I saw outside of Bluebeard apartment. He ask me what business that i have here and how did I find out about this place.

I dare not lie to this wolf man so I get to the point. I explain to him everything that happened in the past few days except mentioning my encounter with Bluebeard... I then show him the picture my uncle drew. He drops his cigarette from his mouth and mutters, impossible..

I ask the wolf man what does it mean, and he tells me it belong to someone from his old case years ago and he needs to investigate this at once. Before he leaves he sends me to 'Snow's' office to discuss everything mentioned here, as he walk out of the door I ask what his name is and replies _Sheriff Bigby_.

I enter Ms. White office, and sat then explaining everything to her. Then I show her the picture and she mentions the Crooked Man. Who is this crooked man and what does he have to do with Redd I asked. She explained to me that he was a crime boss in Fable Town and was thrown down the _Witching Well_. She don't understand what exactly this mean, but she needs to speak with Bigby as she calls over the flying monkey named Bufkin.

I interrupt their conversation, and tell them that he already left. She looks pissed off after that. She then grabs her coat and tell me to stay with the flying monkey...

A hour has passed, Ms White and Sheriff Bigby have returned, they tell me to go home and remind me if I find out more about Redd please contact them, this is serious and they didn't want to involve outsiders. I guess this make me part of the... team? Anyway, I acknowledged their request and went back home learning about this 'Crooked Man' person. Who is he and what does Redd got do with this? And what does Redd want with that artifact he stole from the museum? My Uncle said Redd is after another one too, I better ask him before Redd gets to it first.

I arrive back home, greeted by Uncle. I tell him what happened back at Fabletown and he is relieved that they decided to investigate. I then ask him about what he said earlier about not letting Redd get his hands on another artifact. He told me that the artifact contains magical powers, it was crafted by a string from the '_witching cloak_'. If it falls into the wrong hands it call kills Fables in a single touch. He also explain to me that it was supposed to be destroyed but instead it was stolen and was taken to a museum in New Jersey.

New Jersey huh, I heard some kind of devil or whatever suppose to hang around there but that's not my concern. I ask my uncle what museum the artifact is being held. "Trenton, New Jersey" he says and then I walk upstairs to find Walter, but he's gone.

Where did Walter go? My uncle tell me that he went to Trenton several hours ago, he wanted me not to be involved this time. I am frustrated that he went without and he knows Redd is en route to retrieve that artifact. I need to get there before he gets himself killed, but how...wait I know.! Uncle can transport me there with some kind of magic, he's good with that kind of stuff.

I turn around and ask my uncle to transport to Trenton but he is fast asleep on the couch... goddamn it. Looks like I have to do it myself...

I hope i don't turn myself into a toad or a dragon or something...

I arrived in Trenton, New Jersey using the transportation spell. It was dark... I was then greeted by a middle age man with a Ned Flanders mustache and sun glasses. He's been waiting for me... he must be working for Redd. From a distance I saw Walter faced to face with Redd in front of ta museum. I tried to catch up with them but I am thrown by the man who transform into some kind of monster..

"Jersey... Jersey Devil is the name..." as he begin to approach me. I don't have time for this, I can't fight this thing with to many people close by, so i need to take care of this quick.

So I called Jersey several slurs taunting him. He charges at me and gets his horns stuck into a tree, after that I punch Jersey several times in the face before he could free himself. Annoyed by me, he grabbed me and tried to bite me so I kick him in his groin as hard as I can causing him to let me go.

I take out my sword and hold it over his head. I should kill him...but that's not who I am, so i leave him be.

I look around and too see Walter and Redd gone... they must already be inside I need to get in there and stop Redd before it's too late, and luckily the museum is still opened so Redd won't try anything...,hopefully.

I enter the museum and its a lot bigger than the one before, I should use my bird call to contact Walter if he isn't hurt. After I use my call he replies back, but something does seem right. The call can be heard farther down the hall so I make my way threw quickly as possible avoiding any security guards. I turn left and enter the room where I heard the bird call, my Walter fighting Redd.

I come to my brothers rescue and attack Redd from behind. He retreats and turns to both of us. Who are you exactly? I asked him tightly holding my sword.

Redd then replies, "As I told you before I am a ghost. A black dog ghost who haunted the British Isles, but that was not who I always was. I once had a family who was including myself was killed by our Crooked Father. Oooh how I despise that bastard. My family went to the afterlife, but as for me.. I turned into something else.. the person you see before you."

I ask Redd what does Fabletown got to do with this and he replied; "They took something from, MY REVENGE. I was suppose to kill the Crooked and avenge my family but no who did it instead? A fucking werewolf for Christ sake.. After that was done I was suppose to take all of his riches for myself and start my own empire, in memory of my family.."

I then told Redd he was being selfish and he replies, "The people of Fabletown are selfish, and I'm going to make them pay and claim what is rightfully mine."

He smash the case with the artifact and tells us to enjoy prison. The alarms triggers and every security officer in the museum rushes to the room. Redd then turns into his ghost dog form and disappears. The officers tell us to freeze and we put our hands up.

Son of a bitch...

So Redd got away with the fable killing artifact while me and Walter are stuck in this holding cell, Things aren't looking to good for us. We need to find a way out of here fast but how..? My brother is trying to talk his way out of it but its isn't working obviously. We would been out of this place if I had my sword..

After sitting there for half an hour, the lights go out and we hear a whole bunch of commotion. The guards are yelling and suddenly our cell door open... a blonde woman enters and hands us our stuff and tell us that we need to get to back to the Business Office fast, it's under attack.

By who I asked, and the blonde woman replies, "Someone kind a canine demon dogs." She told me that someone has taken the Sheriff and Deputy Mayor hostage, they threaten to kill them if anyone tries to save them. Without a doubt it was Redd, I must stop him before it's too late.

We followed the Blonde woman out of the police station and then she handed me something and told me that it would take us back to Fabletown, she will be right behind us. But wait, how did she know who we are and where we would be? Before we left I asked her what her name was..

"Cinderella.." She said before waving goodbye as we are pulled into some kind portal and landing in front of the Woodlands.

We quickly enter the Building, it's quiet, too quiet. Walter ask me if I ready for this. Of course i told him, as we approached the Door to the business office.. We turn the lock and open the door and enter, and what do we see?

Sheriff Bigby, restrained on a wheel will cuts and bruises all over him. Miss White is tied up and screams "Behind you!" and then the door slams shut, it jammed and not opening..

We hear laughing and the from the shadows Redd emerges.

"I'm glad you made it Robby, now we can get this party started"

I tried to reason with Redd, but it wasn't working. He made it clear that he came here to get what he wanted, revenge and to become the one true leader of Fable town. He's lost it, there is no reasoning with this madman...

He then picks up a silver bullet from the table and puts in in a revolver.

"Remember this Sherrif? Didn't Mary pop you with one of these? Well...that's not what I'm going to do, that would be too easy. You're in for a treat.."

I then take out my sword and immediately i am surrounded by shadow dogs. Redd then walks up to me and tells us that we are going have some fun...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, Showdown

The Sheriff Bigby has had enough. By using all his strength he breaks free of his restraints and goes wolf on everything. He starts killing the shadows dogs from left to right, it's crazy. Redd is just sitting there as he do it, this is our chance to save Miss white.

Me and Walter make our way towards Miss White and free her, but we suddenly get surrounded by more shadow dogs...

Just when we thought things could get worst, Bufkin starts screaming at us. He then tosses me a bow and some arrows and I make use with them immediately. I manage to take out a hole mob without a scratch, this was too easy..

We turn to see how the Sheriff was doing, and we hear several gun shots go off. Redd shot Bigby 3 times, and as he fall to the floor we watch in horror.. Redd is not finished with Bigby... He then takes out the artifact he stole from the museum and begins to strangle Bigby.

I have enough of this, so I unsheathe my sword and rushes to Bigby's rescue and stab Redd right through the chest. Darkness burst from his chess and blood blood ooze from his wound..

"Motherfuckerr! Ahhhhg, that hurts like helllllll! I'MA RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND FEED IT TO YOU!"

After that Redd then retreats leaving a trail of black blood behind him. He's not going to get away this time.

Miss Snow is by the terribly injured Bigby and suddenly Cinderella burst through the door with Dr Swineheart and they tend to Bigby's aid. I Then tell Walter that I'm going after Redd and finish this. He thinks i'm crazy and I tell me that I can't hog all the glory. I tell him that this isn't about glory, this is about justice, Redd must pay and we can't let a madman like that get away.

He still refuses to allow me to go by myself, so he tags along anyway. It wouldn't be as interesting without him anyway. Miss Snow tells us to be careful, and we follow the trail of black blood leading us to that basement where the witching well resides. We see Redd standing there still bleeding black blood..

We then approach...

Redd was standing by the witching well, still dripping black blood. As we approach him he lets out a sigh and tells. He tells us how he didn't understand why his father would kill his family and come to this place. He looked up to his father, but that time has long passed. Since his death and transformation into Black Dog Ghost, the only thing he thought about was revenge.

Redd explained to his time as the Black Dog, haunting the British Isles with his ghostly apparition. Then meeting Barney and being involved in many scandalous deeds. So apparently, he knew nothing about his old life until he touched the artifact that restored his memory as it did mine. What doesn't make sense is how did Redd find out about the artifact? Who told him about it?

I tried to reason with Redd one last time. He gets up slowly and looks at us and says "As I said before, I only came here for what that wolf took from me, MY REVENGE. It was in this very room where he killed him... But no matter...Robby. After I'm finish with you and you're brother, I'm going right upstairs to finish that fucking dog"

Redd rips off his bloody shirt and then his eyes glow bright red. All demon like. Like he's going super saiyan or something, but I wasn't scared. My bro got my back and I wasn't going to get my ass kicked by some hell hound with daddy issues...

"Here let me show you, my TRUE FORM!"

This must be his last stand, he's going all out and so will we. We take our battle stance and prepare for whatever Redd is turning into. After roaring ferociously, Redd transform into a much larger form of his ghost dog, at least 8 feet tall..

He slowly walks towards us. I then charge at him with my sword in my hands and strike him, Walter follows up and manage to wound Redd's left eye. Redd tries to stomp and swipe at us but, we avoid must of his attacks.. Unfortunately, Walter gets caught and is severely injured, I could hear his bones break from over here. I was enrage by this and I blindly charged at Redd forgetting the consequences band he knocks me into the wall. I cough up blood and then begin to lose my sight..

Is this it? Is this really the end? Am I really about to die? It looks that way...shit.. Looks like I couldn't be a hero... like my father and my mother. I failed them, I failed my brother, my uncle, my home,...fabletown.

Aaaah damn, dying sucks..

As I prepare to accept my fate, I hear Bigby's voice... I sightly turn head and there he is, but this time he's huge.. a big ass wolf! Neat...I have a front row seat to one of the greatest battles that's about to go down.

"But I shot you with 3 fucking silver bullets and tried to strangle you! WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!"

" I saved you the trouble Redd, and brought your ass whooping to you..on a silver platter."

Redd charges at Bigby and the two beast clash...

Bigby continues to battle Redd. He's doing better than before and he even used his trademark huff and puff thing..but It barley harms Redd though since he's basically the shadows. I try to help myself up, but suddenly I feel this pain in my left leg.. and man did it hurt like hell. I ignored it and got right back up, I need to check on Walter.

I slowly walked over to where Walter was and he was there in pain. One is his ribs broken, and a arm and leg severely fractured He doesn't look good I need to get him out of here and find Swineheart.

I try to lift Walter up but Redd stops me and says "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

This is bad..Redd got Bigby, again. Even in his wolf form he's still no match for Redd. How can you beat something like this...? Hey...is that Ms Snow and what is she holding? Some kind of bird cage?

"REDD WAIT, THERE'S SOMEONE WHO WANT'S TO SEE YOU!"

She opens the cage and out flies a raven who descends onto the ground and transform into a Man. The man looks around then looks directly at Redd.

"Hello my son, It's been too long. You have your mothers eye's"

Redd is in complete shock. He approaches the man then reverts back into his human form. He walks closer to the man and places his hand upon him.

"Father you..., you are alive..?"

"Yes my son, yes. You're crooked father... is alive.. I expect you to have many questions.."

Bigby raises his head then looks at Ms. Snow. I am a bit lost at the moment, but my only focus right now is too make sure Walter is safe. I picked him up and carried him out of the witching well room. was waiting at the top of the steps waiting. I put Walter into his care and tells me that Walter is in critical condition and he lost a lot of blood.

I then hear a loud roar from down stairs... I don't think this is over. Things just got real- er...

I left Walter in Swineheart's care, I needed to see what was going on down stairs. When I got to the bottom of the steps heard a conversation between Redd and the Man.

"You see my son, your mother and your siblings weren't actually your real family. You were adopted. Your real parent are...missing."

"Do you hear yourself? You are acting like you actually cared about them. Adopted family or not, THEY were my family and you took them from me!"

"I'm not finished, Daniel."

"Daniel?"

Yes that is your real name. You are named after your real father, who was a Black ghost dog as well, you inherited most of his abilities. Your real mother was a Banshee. They both worked for me..."

"What happened to them?!"

"They disobeyed their orders, so I had to take drastic measures."

"What did you do! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

They are missing Daniel, as I said before. I found you and took you in as my own."

"You STILL haven't explained why you killed our family."

"You need to understand Daniel, this was severely importa-"

"SAVE IT YOU BASTARD, I HAD ENOUGH. NOW I WILL GET WHAT I CAME HERE FOR. AND WHAT I CRAVED FOR SO LONG."

"DANIEL PLEASE WAIT!"

I watched the whole thing, I watched Redd kill the man with his bare hands then tossed him down the witching well. Dman... He then takes a deep breath and says "It all over. But there's still one more thing left."

Redd walks over to Bigby and Snow and demands that the have all of Crooked Mans riches. They reject and tell him that all of it has been distributed to the Fabletown government. He doesn't seem to care, he's not leaving with out it, and if he don't he's going to destroy this place..

Redd transforms into his Black ghost dog form and begin to destroy everything in his path, I need to stop him before it's too late but my left leg is still in pain and I only have one arrow left what can i do? Wait...hold on...the fable killing artifact that Redd stole from the museum. I think i have an idea.

While Redd is distracted from his rampage, i take a piece a string from the artifact, and tie it to the tip of the arrow and lite it on fire. I aim carefully for this is my last arrow, I have to make it count. I'm sorry Redd for the rough times that you been through, but this must end NOW.

I fire the last arrow directly at his chest, it pierces him. He stops then falls to the ground and reverts back into his human form.

I walk over towards Redd, he's still alive but doesn't looks so good.

"Looks like you can't kill this fable so easily... regardless how many mundies believe in me. "

"Redd... it didn't have to end like this.."

"Oh Robby, it's not over... they are still out there somewhere... I need to find them."

"You need to forget about the Crooked Man Redd, he is gone. You got your revenge."

"Yeah... i guess I did.. Maybe trying to take all of his fortune was a bit selfish... I should get out of here... I need to find them..."

Redd turns to Snow and Bigby and looks them in the eyes. He becomes shadowly mist then vanishes instantly. He was gone, it was finally over.

**1 month later**

School was about to start back. Walter injuries healed and me being an agent of Fabletown, accepting assignments whenever I can. Things are looking well for now. But there's something missing...

When I bgein to leave my house I am stopped by 2 large men, they are Mafia.. Apparently they caught up with me like Walter said. They demanded that I come with them, I ignored them and went on with my business. One place their hand on my shoulder and told them that thier boss wants what I stole from him back.

_Sigh, this shouldn't take long.._

**THRASH, KAPOW,ZING BOOF,POW,BONK**

The two men are knocked out cold and I then hop on my bike. I might go check out that new museum exhibit in Manhattan, I heard they have a replica of Excalibur or something...

End of Robby's story., Up next Daren and the assemble of the Fabled Avengers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, Daren**

It was a long day at work for Daren, but the day is finally home he can go home to his family now. He puts his things into the care and drives home and on the way he see's a pair of eyes in the alley watching him. He thought he hallucinating, so he ignored it.

Daren pulled up to his house and exited the car, he opens the door and enters. His son Omar is sitting on the couch watching TV. Daren tells his son that it's a full moon tonight and ask him that if he's prepared. He continues to watch TV and Daren shakes his head and goes upstairs.

"Tisha? Are you there? Tisha?"

He knocks on her door and with no answer he enters. Her window is wide open and her in no sight. He rushes down stairs and ask Omar where his sister went. Omar tells his father, "She went to some kids party. He was going to go but it was a full so..."

"Omar..."

"She didn't listen dad..."

"Where is this kids house and what is his name?"

"Arnez , his pad is right down the street"

Daren rushes out of the house in search of his daughter, the moon is full. He pics up Tisha's scent and transform into his werecat form and make his way down the street undetected. He arrives at the house where the party is being held. He approaches and two teenagers are blocking his path.

"Get out of my way, I'm here for my daughter."

"She's having fun, let her be. Go home and read the paper old man."

"Old man?"

Daren picks up the two teens and throws them into the bushes. Daren then enters the house and looks around for Tisha. He see's her and Arnez making out, this infuriates him.

"The hell?"

Daren makes his way past all the teenagers towards Tisha. He calls her name and startles her.

"Daddy?"

"Tisha.."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her father and I believe everyone here is a bit young to be drinking?"

"Thats none of your business holmes"

"Your right, it's not. But my business here is to take my daughter home, so we are leaving now. Bye."

"Daddy wait.."

"Tisha enough, you are in serious trouble ."

Arnez grabs Daren arm and his eyes glow yellow and he says to Daren, "If she wants to stay, it's her choice!" Daren turns around and smiles at him.

"Son if you don't take your hands off me im going to rip out your lungs then feed them to you in your doggy bowl.. I don't care who see's me really I'll just get a new glamour."

Arnez let's him go and backs off. Daren and Tisha leaves the house.

"Daddy what was that all about?"

"YOU have a curfew at this time of the night. Weekend or Not."

"But..."

"No buts, and hold on... you didn't turn yet?"

"I did, earlier... I learned how to control it."

"That is amazing Tisha, I am proud of you. Now we only have to teach your borther the same-"

"Oh no..."

Daren and Tisha arrive back home only to notice the front door is wide open and claw marks over it. Omar has went through his werecat change and is running wild. Daren needs to find his son before he hurts himself or someone...

Daren continues to search for his son fearing that he could be in danger or putting someone else in danger. He has to find him quickly, he don't want the Fabletown Government finding out.

The moon was bright and shining down upon the streets. The sounds of dogs barking from the distance overshadows sound the calm breeze blowing with still no sign of Omar. Daren begins to worry even more. Where could Omar have gone? Will he be able to find him in time Daren thought.

He continues to search and eventually he came across Omar's scent. He would of picked it up earlier but one of Omar's many abilities allows him to cover up his scent to prevent him from being found. Daren followed the scent which lead him to a moss stone garden. There he was, Omar. Sitting onto of a moss stone under the moonlight enjoying the view of the city.

"Omar.."

Omar continues to sit on the moss stone purring and enjoying the view. Daren walks over and sits next to him son and the two continue to enjoy the view of the city. Daren tells his son how proud he is that both him and his sister Tisha are able to control their transformations during the full moon. Especially at a young age. However the two still lack something, and of course Daren will teach his cubs that lesson.

The next day Daren prepares to go to work. He gets to leave early today due to a wild animal sighting in the area. He says goodbye to his children and leaves for work. Omar gets up from his seat and softly smacks Tisha in the back of her head while she is on the phone. She throws two pillows at him and he retreats into he kitchen.

"Haaa, what do on this wonderful Saturday morning... Hey what.. is that.. a cat?"

Omar stares out the window of the kitchen. Eyes stare at him in the bushes, the very same eyes that were spying on Daren when he left work yesterday. He opens the kitchen door and leaves the house. He walks over to the bushes and is pulled in by an unseen force..

Tisha yells outside, "Omar, i'm going over a friends house, don't destroy the house or have anyone over while I'm gone..OK? BYEEE"

Tisha leaves the house and then Omar can be seen lying on the grass in the backyard. A mysterious humanoid creature with feline features then drags Omar into the house...

Omar awakes on the couch, he is then greeted by a woman. Who is wearing leopard

"You are awake, I see... you have your fathers eyes."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"That is not how you speak to your mother. Hasn't Daren taught you anything?"

Omar is confused. How does this woman know his family until something struck him. This was his long last mother that his father never talked about. Omar jumps up and gives his mother a long hug before asking her where has she been all these years.

The two sat down a the woman discussed everything that happened over the past 8 years. She was stuck in the homelands of the werecat kingdom eluding The Adversaries forces. She also on the run from a bounty hunter working for The Adversary which why she went into hiding for so many years. Daren never forgiving her for abandoning their family.

Omar then ask his mother why didn't she tell his father, he could of helped. The woman looked down and told Omar that she couldn't bring her family into this. She wanted to take care of it herself.

"Wait is the hunter still after you?"

"Not just me, he found out about our family, and now he is coming for all of us."

"No way..."

"I need to speak with your father, is he still at work?"

"He'll be home early today, like in a hour or two."

"And wheres Tisha?"

"Somewhere..."

"I see. Oh how you both have grown, I missed so much. And both of you are graduation high school this year?"

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, someone begins knocking on the door. The woman gets a strange feeling as the knocks get more violent. Omar walks over towards the door. His mother tells him to not open it, and the knocks gets more violent.

"What the hell?"

"OMAR GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR, NOW!"

The door breaks open and a wolf like being enters. I looks at Omar then turns and take a long stare at Omar's mother. It then slowly walks toward her. The woman eyes glow and her claws retract and she roars at the werewolf.

"Hello BiBi... The Adversary request your audience.."

"I don't care what he want, he destroyed my home and hunted me like some kind of _animal_ and now he threatening my family? He can go to hell for all I care"

"Some animal?"

"You know what I mean. Now I will only give you one warning, leave now or you'll be sorry."

"Adversary paided me la whole lot for you're bounty,. So dead or alive, you are coming with me."

"You are not taking my mother no where, FUCK OFF DOG"

Omar turns into his werecat and tries to take down the werewolf and is easily defeat by the werewolf sheer power. This enrages Omar's mother, so she attacks the werewolf with all of her strength. It grabs her by the neck and lifts her up high.

"Dead or alive, the choice is your..."

"MOOM!"

_Gunshot_

The werewolf has been shot by a silver bullet by Daren. It drops the woman the retreats away. Daren then enters the house..

"What the hell is going on?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14, Wooden  
><strong>

"So after all these years you decided to show up Bibi?"

"Daren please...listen to what I have to say"

"I wonder what that is."

"The Adversary has captured our kingdom. I was one of the last few to escape. I also manage to take out some of his forces but.."

"I don't care about any of that, all I won't to know is why did you leave us? Your family Bibi."

"I was getting to that so please let me finish.. After escaping I was going to join you all then retreat to the mundy world to Africa to live out the rest of our lives with you and the kids. But then I got caught by Adversary's forces. I managed to escaped and warn the Fable Government about an invasion. As result a bounty was placed on my head by the Adversary."

"Bibi..."

"I'm sorry Daren... I know you won't forgive me but..."

Daren reaches over and hugs his long lost wife tightly. Omar then joins in.

"Bibi, I'm glad you are safe, here with your family. That is all that matters."

"It's good to be home with my family. However I'm not out of the clear yet. The Adversary is planning something, we need to contact Fabletown Government and.."

"Hold on Bibi that is none of our business. We just got you back and now you want to run off again? Also why the hell was there a werewolf in MY house? You know I can't stand those-"

"Dad.."

"What is it Omar"

Omar points to Tisha, the room goes silence and Tisha faints upon seeing her mother after all these years.

"Well I saw that coming somehow, are you happy Bibi?"

"Daren...can we talk about this later? We have to deal with our family issues now"

"I wonder what do you mean when you said 'family issues'. Omar help your sister up."

"...why me?"

Somewhere in the city 3 figures wearing identical suits and made of wood are walking around a city looking. They run into a fable and then beats him up in the alley. However the fable manages to knock off one of wooden figures legs and escape all bloodied...

Daren and Bibi waited until Tisha woke up to explain everything. She still couldn't believe her eyes, her mother who disappeared then reappeared after all these years. It is a very emotional moment for her. Bibi took her daughters hands and told her what she wanted to hear, however Tisha wasn't so she left and went straight for her room and slam the door behind her.

"Tisha..."

"Let her be Bibi, she has a lot to think about,"

"Daren, when this is over, I want us to be a family again. No more secrets no more lies."

"Well..from the look of things were far from that. You ready to head out?"

"Where?"

"The Business Office."

"But what about what you said earlier?"

"They're going to need all the help they can get if Adversary's invading."

"Daren what about the kids?"

"They are fine, and also they're able to control their werecat transformations even during a full moon. They'll be fine."

"But that werewolf bounty hunter is still out there Daren.."

"Which is why I'm giving Omar my pistol, here Omar"

"Uhhh dad.."

"Take these silver bullets too, and aim for the chest or head."

"Daren did you just give our sun a GUN?"

"I'll be in the car woman. Omar you're the man our the house now. Look after your sister and stay out of trouble."

"Daren..."

Bibi gives her son a long hug and says goodbye to him. She tells him that when both her and his father get back we are going to have a family dinner. She leaves the house and on her way to the care she notices something on the ground. It's some kind of necklace with a gold stone imprinted in it. She gets into the car with her husband and leaves for Fabletown.

"Daren you know what this is?"

"Where did you find that?"

"It was on the lawn, maybe the werewolf dropped it?"

"Wha..."

"Daren?"

"Bibi, this...this belonged to a close friend of mines named Etan... who I thought died in the homelands. He like my self was a prince, he was also..."

"Also what..?"

"..."

"Daren?"

"He was a werewolf.."

"You don't think..."

"Ethan... what happened to you."

"The Adversary got to him.."

"Damn..."

"Daren, if your friend really is the bounty hunter then.."

"Don't worry about that yet. We need to warn Fabletown about the invasion. Look where almost there. There's Cindy's shoe shop."

"It's been so long since I been here..."

"Me too.."

Daren and Bibi arrive at the Business office. They leave the car and suddenly 3 men made of wood are seen fleeing the buildings from gate running into Daren.

"HEY WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU GOING!"

One of the men tells Daren to know his place meat head and shoots Daren to know his place and shoots him in the leg.

"AWW FUUCCKK!"

"Daren!"

The men then leaves the secne while Bibi cares for her husband. She tries to help Daren into the building but he is much heavier than she remembered.

"Help someone help!. He's been shot!. Helpp!"

Jack see's the two and helps Bibi with Daren. The two bring Daren to Swineheart..

"Haven't seen you folks around here in a while.. I'm guessing you ran into the same freaks who shot Trusty John?"

"Yes Jack, what the hell is going on here?"

"I think we are going to war against the Adversary hotcakes.."

"Oh no... we're too late..."

"So hold up let me get this straight, we are going to be over run by toys?"

"Not toys Daren, magical wooden soldiers crafted from the same wood Pinocchio."

"Of course."

"HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT"

"We know Pinocchio, just messing. Anyway Miss White, what do you want us to do?"

"THEY'RE HERE!"

"Alright Daren and Bibi, we will need you're strength on the street. Beast, Hobbes and Grimble will be there. Whatever you do, don't let the Wooden Soldier advance."

"Yes Miss White"

"Of course, but where the is Bigby?"

"Away for now, he should be... ugh-"

"Miss White? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Bibi, these babies are probably wondering what all the fuss is about. Now go quickly, they need you down on Bulfinch Street"

"We're on it."

Daren in his wife Bbi rushed downstairs and out into the streets to join everyone in battle. As they begin to transform into their Werecat forms the two wonder how their children are doing at home. They want to get this done soon as possible so that they can join them and become a family once again. Daren and Bbi begin to attack the Wooden Soldiers."

"Stand back everyone! Grenades go!"

_BOOM_

The explosion from the grenades shook up the Wooden Solider. Now was time to send in the heavy fighters to tear things up. The Wooden Soldier were durable, but were no match for a Werecats razor sharp claws. While the heavy hitters are fighting prince charming and everyone ready cannons and aim them directly towards the Wooden Soldiers. They fire and blast them to smithereens.

"We managed to slow them down Daren!"

"Yeah, Miss White sure knows what shes doing. And I thought this was going to be hard.. Hey wait a minute is that who I think it is?"

"What are you talking about Daren?"

"Hi mom, Dad.."

"Omar, Tisha? What the hell?"

"We wanted to help.. so.."

"Omar we specifically told not come here. IT'S NOT SAFE AS YOU CAN SEE!"

"I know dad but.."

He's right dad."

"Tisha?"

"Consider this family time."

"What?"

"Dad look out!"

A Wooden Soldier holding an ax tires to kill Daren, but Omar saves his father by swiping off the Soldiers head with his claws and turns into his Werecat resembling a jungle leopard.

"Impressive son..."

"Where did you think I got it from?"

Clarathea is sent in and begins setting fire to the streets burning the Wooding Soldiers.

"Bibi, kids get back quickly. MOVE NOW!"

"DAMN, THESE FLAMES ARE TO STRONG. WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING?!"

A powerful wind blows blowing away the Wooden Soldiers. Bigby emerges in his wolf form and rain begins to pour from the sky. Then Snow rushes over to give Bigby a strong hug and so relieved to see him.

"Mom is that really him?"

"Yes it is.."

"He's huge!"

"Show off..."

Daren..."

"Bibi.."

"Anyway we should clean this place up before the the Soldiers wake up again... Let's get to work family."

Daren and his Family helped the other with cleaning up after the battle. Afterwards Bibi revisits the Bussiness Office with news on The Adversary and what he has planned for Fabletown. Daren they takes Tisha and Omar to get some ice cream nearby.

"Are you really going to eat all of that Omar?"

"OF COURSE!"

"You definitely got your apatite from your mother... So Tisha, are you still seeing that Werewolf boy?"

"I don't know daddy, do you still want to ripe out his lungs and feed them to him?"

"Only if he hurt's you Tisha. You are my baby girl, and I won't let anyone hurt you. That's something you have to understand, you'll be a parent to someday."

"Yes daddy but, I really like him. And he really likes me so."

"If he feels that way about you and you feel the same way then, alright. You can date him, you have my blessings."

"Really dad?"

"HELL NO!"

"Hahahaha"

"SHUT UP OMAR"

"I'm just messing with you Tisha, you can. Just be careful, please.

"I will."

Suddenly, Daren has a strange feeling. Someone is watching him. He gets up and tells his children to wait here while he leaves the building. He looks around, and then looks around on the rooftops and se's the same Werewolf that attacked his wife and family a few days ago. He gets mad and chases after it instantly turning into his Werecat on the way. He is determined to hunt down this werewolf, even if it kills him..


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15, Long lost friends and War  
><strong>

Daren followed the werewolf to the out of sight of the Mundies. He is then lead to an undisclosed location and there, the wolf is waiting for him, silently. The moonlight is bright and is shining down upon the two beast of the night, surely something was going to go down.

"Who are you?"

"Someone from your past Daren. Someone who lost everything to the Emperor and his forces.."

"Etan? Is that really you?"

"Yes Daren... I bet you are wondering why I had Bibi's neck in my hand.."

"She already told me, your work for the Adversary."

"Yes, I do?"

"Are you forgetting what he did to our worlds, Etan? Are you forgetting home much pain he caused to our families? Why are you doing this?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"Daren, you still have your family. I don't even know if mines is still alive."

"Then why join the enemy? You could be looking for them at this moment. Why help The Adversary?"

"Daren, he has them. He has my family."

"What..?"

"Unless I complete my bounty of capturing your rebel wife. I can see them once again."

"I'm sorry my dear friend but that is not going to happen. What Bibi did if the homelands was to heroic and noble. She helped victims of the Empire wrath escape to safety. She did nothing wrong. I'm sorry about your family, I want to help but not in that way."

"I wasn't asking for your help Daren.. I'm taking the rebel back to the empire where she will be judged by the Emperor.."

"I don't think so Etan."

"Is that so Daren. Well them you leave me no choice old friend. I'm going to have to tear you to pieces..."

"Etan please, I don't want hurt you..."

"Hurt me Daren? Haha, of these years must of been hard on you, you're memory is getting bad. Because if I recall, I usually defeated you in our duels when we were youths.

"We aren't children anymore, Etan."

True, Daren. How I long to relive those days again. Alright now, let's get on with this shall we?"

Daren and Etan prepares for battle circle each other and before they begin the two have one conversation before the bloodshed.

"You know Daren, werecats aren't as popular as werewolf's, you know?"

"You're point?"

"Wasn't meant to be offensive, sorry if I have offended you. What I meaning to say was, werewolf's has a unique history originating from many tales and legends, some even call us hell hounds and such.."

"What does this have to do what the current situation?"

"You see Daren, do you know who my grandfather was? Don't you remember?

"Finrir, the father of all wolfs.."

"You remember? Good, so now you know what you are up against"

"Shut up and fight dammit!"

Daren let's out a battle cry and charges at Etan. He swipes at Etan ferociously hell bent on claiming his dear friends life. Etan however is not fighting back, he seems to be waiting for something..

"Daren picks up something big and hurls it towards Etan who swiftly dodges it. Then Etan leaps on daren and begins to naw at him with his powerful jaws for a few moments before begins thrown away by Daren. His wound slowly heals and he notices Etan standing watching from the rooftops.

"Is that all you got? Grandchild of Fenrir!"

"Daren, get over yourself.."

Suddenly Daren is surrounded by dozens of wolfs much smaller than Etan. They circle Daren awaiting orders from their master to attack, who then gives them that order. Daren does his best to hold off the many wolfs but is not doing so well, there are way to many for him to handle. Tonight Daren might meet his match.

"It's over Daren, I'm sorry it had to end this way."

A strong wind blew through the place where the fight was taking place. The wolfs that were attacking Daren were blown away by the strong gale and from the shadows Bigby emerged.

"SON OF NORTH WIND, IMPOSSIBLE"

"Our reputations precedes us"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP BIGBY!"

"Apparently you do.. Daren. Just stand back, this will be over quick."

"Don't get so cocky son of North Wind, you are powerful indeed, but you have no idea what-"

"SAVE IT!"

Bigby swipes Etan off the building and he falls to the ground into a dumpster, Bigby then approaches and prepares to kill Etan,but he is then stop by Daren.

"Wait.. Bigby, wait... Let him go..."

"What? Why?"

"Just let him go...please. I'll explain later..just.. please"

"Fine. You, get the fuck out of my sight. And I don't want to see you around here again!"

Etan leaves the scene and Bigby goes over to Daren to see how he doing. His wounds were bad, but slowly healing.

"Today has been a really fucked up week Bigby, seriously.."

"I has a feeling it only got worse, Daren."

"By the way, congratulations of the cubs Bigby.."

"Cubs...?"

"Ooops.."

After the battle with the Wooden Soldiers and with his old friend Etan, Daren decides to finally settle down with his loves ones and be a family once again. Both Tisha and Omar have graduated and high school and moved on, while their parents Bibi and Daren rebuild their relationship. Everything seems to be back to normal as of now, however the war with The Empire and the Adversary has only begone.

"Where do you want to go Bibi? For our anniversary?"

"Madagascar.."

"Good one, I'll book a flight tomorrow."

Suddenly the phone begins to ring. Daren hesitate to answer it since he don't want to interrupt him and his wife lovely dinner. Bibi tells him to answer it anyway.

"Yes, hello? Right now? Really? But it's my anniversary... Mayor Charming. Fine, I understand we be right over."

"Fuck."

"Who is it honey? Prince Charming?"

"Yeah, it's time to do our part now, we're invading the homelands. Today"

"So much for our anniversary..."

"Don't worry Bibi, after this is over we're going to do something more exciting, I promise you that."

"Oh Daren.."

Daren and Bbi prepared themselves for another intense battle ahead. The time has come to rid the Homelands from the Empire's reign once and for all.

* * *

><p>While the others took Sinbad's airship to destroy the gates, Daren and Bibi had their own mission, provide support and eliminate as many as the enemy forces as possible. The two also provided ground support for the Airship keeping enemies away from it while the Airship defended in the sky from dragons throughout it's mission.<p>

Everything was running smoothly. They Airship was ready to destroy the final gate until a swarm of dragons arrived trying to destroy the Airship with their vicious fires. After a while the ship went down, it didn't look so good. Daren and Bibi saw the whole thing from a mountain and they rushed down to the crash to help.

Prince Charming was severely injured, but he was determined to finish the mission. He was to to stubborn to die, Sinbad said.

"Daren look! The Empire, there here!"

"Shit, they already started fighting! LET'S GO BIBI!"

Daren and his wife joined their allies on the battlefield in this final battle to determine the fate of the Fable Homelands. However Daren had a strange feeling. His dear friend Etan watching from a nearby hill."

"Bibi..."

"It's alright Daren, go kick his ass. Don't die"

"Same to you, my love. Make sure Bigby don't hog all the glory either."

"Daren ran up the hill towards Etan who was watching the great battle. Etan didn't notice Daren until now. As Daren got closer, Etan slowly walked down the other side of the hill and sat down in the middle of the field waiting for Daren."

Daren makes it to the top and see's Etan waiting for him in the fields, he prepares to join him.

"ETAN, THIS ENDS NOW! THE EMPIRE, THE ADVERSARY. IT ALL ENDS NOW"

Daren confronted his friend Etan who was waiting for him down on the the fields. The large battle going on from the other side of the hear can be heard. The screams of fables being torn apart and mutilated on the battlefield didn't distract Daren, he must defeat Etan here even if it means killing his dear friend.

"I'm here, Etan."

"Yes Daren. So... this is where it ends..?"

"So it may seem, Etan."

"The Empire will stop the rebel fables here and collect their corpses. Those left alive will be severely punished.. and.."

"Save it Etan. It's pretty clear of whats about to go down right now, so let's waste no time and get this over with."

"Daren, before we begin iI have sometime to say to you before we kill decimate each other. Do you recall the time when me and my family visited your families castle?"

"You visited many times, Etan."

"Yes, but do remember the time we where playing in the grand hall? We were playing right next to the vase my father gave to your father as a gift for his birthday. We accidentally broke it when you fell into it.."

"I remember, I was going to be in serious trouble but you..."

"Took the blame and lied. Yes Daren, I took the blame for you my friend."

"But why.. did you?"

"I talked my way out of my punishment. Apparently I am a good liar as well as me being a noble wolf. A Noble-Liar some might say."

"Hold on, you know here your family is this WHOLE time?!"

"Something Loki the Norse god taught me how to do."

"You asshole!"

"So Daren, do you still want to fight now?"

"Well... You are a bounty hunter for The Adversary and you did TRY to kidnapped my wife. So yeah dear old friend you deserve a good ass whooping!"

"Then lets get started, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Daren and Etan stood in front of each other. They two were determined to defeat each other and to them this would be another friendly quarrel just as when they were during their youth. They waited for the wind to blow the opposite direction and waited until the cloud above them passed over. They then began their battle.<p>

Etan made the first move by swiping a pile of dirt into Daren's face and tries to tackle Daren to the ground. Daren counters and grabs Etan and blindly hurls Etan into the air. Etan then lands without taking any damage and charges after Daren prepare to impale him with his sharp claws.

Daren is cut by Etans sharp claws, he ignores them cut and gives Etan a taste if his own medicine.

"Getting tired Daren?"

"Not even close"

This time Etan goes for Daren's neck attempting to take a chomp out of it. Daren dodges him and picks up a rock and hurls it at Etan and misses, but is hit by the second one he didn't see coming. This stuns Etan for a brief moment allowing Daren to deliver a final blow.

Etan's rib caged is slightly broken and he lies on the ground panting. Daren approaches the downed Etan.

"Damn, how did you get so strong over the years Daren.."

"Did some training. Wait here i'll go fo help."

"NO, no Daren. I deserve this for my treachery and lying to you.. and bring harm to your family..."

"You now Etan, as soon as I stepped into this world I was hell bent on killing you. Then you mentioned the old story from when we were kids..."

"I knew you would figured it out sooner or later.."

"But hold on why did you allied yourself with the Empire? And wheres your family?

"My family is safe..and the reason I allied with the Empire was to get closer to them and find out their weakness. I used your rebellious wife to help me find you. (coughs up blood)"

"Etan!"

"I'm fine Daren... i'll heal. Slowly..but I'll heal... You need to joined your allies quickly.."

"I'll come back for you Etan, you may be a sophisticated liar, but you are like a brother to me, I could never leave you here to die"

"Just go already dammit... I probably won't be here anyway..."

Daren rushes back up the hill to join his allies in the fight with the Empire. The battle is beginning to reach it's end..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, Goodbye for now, but not forever.

Daren makes it back to the battlefield. He notice Bigby going toe to toe with the Emperor so he rushes over to assist him but is stopped by an goblin from the Empire. With not effort, Daren quickly vanquishes his foe with a swipe of his mighty claws. Yet another Goblin attacks him and he kills that one, then another and another until Daren is worn out and tired.

Daren continues to fight back with all his might, he was determined to see this all through to the end. To witness the hellish Empire that destroyed his homeland and caused so much pain to his fellow fables crumble before him. Daren is beginning to get weaker and out of breath for there is to many Goblins for him to face alone.

Meanwhile farther away, Bigby and Blue boy defeats the Emperor by cutting of his large head with the Vorpal Sword claiming victory for the Rebel Fables and bring the Empire to it's knee's.

"THE EMPEROR HAS FALLEN, VICTORY IS OURS!"

Bibi looks around around for her stubborn husband Daren to hope to celebrate with him, but only to he him being stabbed several times by the Goblins. This enrages her so she rushes over to his aid and decapitates all the Goblins with all of her strength and go to her husbands side.

"Daren..."

"Bibi..."

"Why...why aren't you healing..?"

"I don't know...honey... and don't worry about Etan, that's already taken care of..."

"I don't care about that Daren! ALL I CARE ABOUT NOW IS YOU! YOU'RE DYING!"

"Am I? Oh... Bibi, don't worry... We... won.. The Empire has fallen. We can go back home, to our homelands and bring the kids with us..."

"Yes.. Daren..all 4 of us...one long vacation..."

"Ahhh, now... I'm getting really sleeping... I think I'll take a... nice long...nap.."

"NO DAREN, DON'T FALL ASLEEP. YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS!"

"One more thing Bibi...did you let the Big Bad Wolf hog all the glory...?"

"Blue Boy finished the Emperor of..."

"Good, no I can die in piece..."

"NO!"

"Yes...sorry Bibi"

"NOO DON'T LEAVE ME. DON'T LEAVE YOUR CHILDREN!

Daren slowly closes his eyes and then shed a single tear before his soul leaves his body and dies in his wife arms. The war may have ended, but we lost what was precious to us. A comrade, a friend or a family member.. all lay down their lives just to see the dreaded Empire that destroyed their lives fall. Their lost was not in vain.

**_Remember what is no more and be thankful it was..._**

Many days have pasted since the great battle in the homelands. Though the war may be over, the free fables still bare the heavy burden of mourning the love of their family and friends much like one of our heroes, Daren. Who lost his life to fighting. Like his fellow comrades he was buried in the cemetery of the first town he visited during the first trip to the Mundy world, Baltimore,Maryland.

Bibi and her two children who are all grown up visit his grave to leave roses on Daren graves and mourn their fallen hero.

"Daren... you said... You said this was over, we would be a family again. I... "

"Mom..."

"I'm sorry kids, its just.. Your father really pissed me off.."

"No he did what he had to do mom, HE DIED A HERO!"

"Omar... you sound just like him when I first met him many years ago..."

They 3 said one final goodbye before they left the cemetery. Rain then began to fall gently from the sky and then the moon began to rise slowly into the dark sky. A wolf like figure then approaches Daren's grave.

"Alright old friend, it's time to wake up.. We both know that it's not your time yet... so RAISE UP!"

"DAREN? WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

A hand then reaches out of Daren's grave and extends it's claws.

Finally, Daren emerges from the grave and takes a deep breath and looks at Etan in disgruntled way.

"ETAN... Are you crazy? What if someone seen you?"

"Well Daren, its dark out and raining... So tell me who would be out here, in a cemetery at this time besides the usual?"

"WHO ARE THE USUAL'S?!"

"You know Daren, if you are still grumpy you can hope right back into your box and we can try this again tomorrow..

"Just forget.. where are my clothes?

"By the tree but it's- What the hell are you doing?"

"I need go for a run. I haven't transformed in like week..and I'm starved."

"You are going to go hunt a mundy animals while there's a restaurant down the street?"

"They don't serve deer..."

Daren undressed and began to transform into his werecat and then jumped on a rock and gazed at the moon, he thought about returning to his family but he fear it would be too soon. So waited for the right time, however that didn't mean he couldn't watch over them and make sure his wife wouldn't take up a new boyfriend...

Before Daren set out for his hunt, Etan told Daren about a special errand he wants him to accompany him on back in the homelands. He informs Daren that he recruited two fables by the name of Draco and Robby to assist them.

At first Daren laughs but suddenly a Dragon descends to the ground and turns into a young. Then, two more young men appears out of the shadows and greets everyone.

"Daren, allow me to introduce you too the two fables I was talking about. Draco the half human/dragon and Robby and his brother Walter, two sons of Robin Hood."

"You kidding me right?"

"No...no I am not this time Daren. This time I'm serious. The Empire may be gone, but some people or goblins have a hard time getting that through their thick skull. So...what do you say Daren? One more adventure for old times sake?

"How... could I even... resist?"

"Then it is settled!"

"But first I need to eat, Etan. I'm starving."

"We'll get food on the way, Daren. Let's set out while it's dark in the homelands."

And so, Daren, Etan, Draco, Robby and Walter set out into the homelands to vanquish renegades of the fallen empire to ensure that it would never rises up ever again. With the powers and strength of a werecat... a werewolf... a dragon... and two skilled archers and swordsmans, they brought a end to their enemies and those who would threaten the lives of their fellow fables.

They are the Avengers...of Fables...? Yeah that works... and together they are unstoppable...

EVIL...BEWARE!


End file.
